


Heart of Dreams

by Wishmaker1028



Series: Heart Series [4]
Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: Hey, Mario Manfredi here. Looks like Luigi, Violet, and I are going through some trouble again. We had planned to go on vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and the Toads to Pi'illo Island but things start getting crazy! Reminds me of what happened on Isle Defino... (AU of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!





	1. Chapter 1

One beautiful day in Mushroom Kingdom, the skies were the blue and the birds were flying high. Luigi James Manfredi and his older twin brother, Mario Gregory Manfredi, were running through Boo Woods with Violet Jasmine Calico (wearing her favorite hat, a purple hoodie that came just short of her stomach, purple caprice, and white shoes) right on their heels. Polterpup (Spettro) was playing in the backyard as he watched them go. It was a few months after the Dark Moon incident. You recently, in fact, 25 minutes ago - the three of them were informed that Princess Peach had got an invitation to Pi'illo Island. They all had been invited to have a vacation in the resort on the island.

"Finally, a relaxing vacation," Violet commented.

"Yeah where there will be no Bowser Jr. to frame me in a crime," Mario stated, remembering his fiasco on Isle Delfino.

"Which is a great thing, we all need some rest," Luigi replied.

Violet responded, "Peach still could've gave us a fair warning about this!"

Mario pointed out, "Well, the invite just arrived, after all."

Luigi smiled and told them, "Man, I don't care. I get to be away from ghosts, Chaos Hearts, and more specifically - Bowser!"

Eventually, the three of them made it to Princess Peach's castle and they saw a blimp overhead. They ran to the top of the castle and saw the box dog in the blimp with a few Toads, Toadsworth, and Peach. Mario boarded first as Violet was the next to get on. The blimp started to take off but Luigi jumped out of the castle at the last minute.

Peach breathed, "Oh no!"

Toadsworth cried out, "Master Luigi!"

Violet jumped out of the blimp and grabbed Luigi. Luckily for her, Mario grabbed the hood of the hoodie she was wearing.

Peach said, breathing a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness."

Toadsworth stated, "I happen to agree."

Mario pulled the couple onto the blimp as they both breathed a sigh of relief. Luigi chuckled as Violet hugged him tightly. It was a sweet sight. Once they got on their way, everyone started to chat as Mario briefly told them that he once been to Pi'illo Island during the mansion incident. Back then, the resort was still being built.

Luigi commented, "Well, this is going to be a great vacation!"

Peach turned to Violet and added, "And I love the outfit that you chose for this vacation, Violet."

Violet smiled as she replied, "Thanks, Peach!"

Toadsworth responded, "Let's not talk all day. Let us figure this out."

Mario whispered to his three friends, "Sore head."

The red clad plumber's friends all giggled or laughed quietly so Toadsworth wouldn't catch them. Suddenly, the box dog turned around and a screen opened up. On the screen was a professor of some sort.

The professor exclaimed, "Mm-yes, hello. Nice meeting you. I am the proprietor of Pi'illo Island! I am Dr. Snoozemore anzzzz..."

That's when everyone saw that Dr. Snoozemore fell asleep and sweat dropped.

Toadsworth asked, "Is he asleep?"

Peach answered, "Looks like it."

Violet stated, "This guy is rather interesting sort..."

Mario replied, "You are right about that."

Luigi questioned, "Uh, Dr. Snoozemore?"

Dr. Snoozemore woke up and answered, "Oops. Please excuse me. As you may have guessed, I am researching the science of sleep. Mm-yes, and on Pi'illo Island... There's a special power that makes you sleep soundzzz..."

Just like that, Dr. Snoozemore fell asleep again.

Toadsworth scoffed, "A special sleep power? What poppycock!"

Violet stated, "I don't know, it is possible. They were doing this kind of research in Chicago before I got sent here."

Luigi replied, "Maybe this idea is more advanced."

Peach responded, "Either way, I'm excited."

Mario replied, "Aw, me too. I get to spend time with you and Luigi gets to spend time with Violet."

Both girls blushed as Toadswroth demanded for Dr. Snoozemore to wake up. Snoozemore did wake up and told them to relax and enjoy the ride. He even mentioned another passenger. With that, the screen turned off and before anyone could say anything, a purple pillow appeared in front of them. A purple smoke appeared as a purple shadow hand came out of it. The shadow hand knocked some Toads overboard as another shadow hand appeared, the left one. Luigi was freaking out as Mario stood at the ready while Violet protected Peach. The left shadow hand knocked off more Toads, the box dog, and Luigi. Violet gasped as she went over to help her boyfriend.

Toadsworth quickly protected Peach as the shadow turned into a mock like version of Dracula. Mario stood ready for battle, only wishing that he had his two teammates in Luigi and Violet. Mario went to battle and after - whatever it was - defeated, Violet pulled Luigi back up into the blimp.

Peach questioned, "What WAS that thing?"

Mario answered, as he went over to her, "No idea."

Luigi stated, "That was super weird."

Violet asked, "Did that thing come from a pillow?"

Toadsworth replied, "It certainly seemed like it..."

Suddenly, they noticed that the shadow had bumped into one of the blimp's cords and into the blimp itself. The blimp was starting to fall out of the sky. As everyone screamed in utter terror, Mario grabbed Peach as Luigi grabbed Violet, bracing for impact. They were all unaware of the rainbow light surrounding them all...

...

_Wishmaker1028: An exciting start as Mario, Luigi, Peach, Violet, and Toadsworth are in a lot of hot water! Can they get out of this mess alive? Stay tuned to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Mario Manfredi here. Looks like Luigi, Violet, and I are going through some trouble again. We had planned to go on vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and the Toads to Pi'illo Island but things start getting crazy! Reminds me of what happened on Isle Defino... (AU of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.)

Mario finally came to and saw that he was in some sort of airport. He looked and saw that Peach was next to her, a bit of groggy. The red clad plumber looked as he saw Violet next to Toadsworth. Luigi was rolling around in fear as he flopped out of the basket and right on his face. He got up, turned around, and saw the basket of the blimp - was in perfect condition - as if no battle took place.

Luigi shouted, "Hey guys, I think you ought to see this!"

Everyone spun around and saw the basket that they were once in - perfectly fine.

Toadsworth stated, "Goodness!"

Peach asked, gasping a bit, "Was that our blimp?"

Mario answered, "It was our blimp. But I don't understand. If that was true, that would mean that there was no battle."

Violet took a better look and stated, "I'm not so sure about that, Mario. Take a look at this rope. Completely worn from that battle. We shouldn't have survived. But we survived alright - with either someone watching out over us or someone helped us."

There was an uneasy silence after Violet had said that, as a chill went down the heroes spines. Some of the people of Pi'illo Island greeted the visitors and showed them to the gaming stage. They told the tourists that Dr. Snoozemore was not able to meet them. It was there they met the MC and tour guide, Broque Monsieur. After sweeping up in the quiz and finding out that the local trouble was to only get excited about Pi'illo Island, the group finally arrived to Pi'illo Castle.

Peach gushed, "Oh my gosh, what a romantic castle!"

Toadsworth shrugged, "If you like that stuff."

Mario flirted with his girlfriend, "I know I do."

The mushroom princess giggled as the green clad ghost hunter fiddled with something in his pocket. It was a small box. Luigi turned to his girlfriend.

He asked, very nervous, "V - Violet?"

She looked at him and answered, "Yes, Luigi?"

Luigi was about to say something but Broque Monsieur caught their attention first with a welcome and another game for them to play before heading inside. It was there that they met up with Starlow yet again.

Starlow gushed, "Toadsworth! Mario! Peach! Violet! ...Luigi."

Luigi groaned in annoyance, "Hello to you too, Starlow."

Violet stated, giggling at her boyfriend, "Great to see you again!"

Toadsworth commented, "This is quite a surprise to see you here."

Peach replied, "I guess Star Sprites need rest and relaxation too!"

Mario responded, "Still great to see you, Starlow."

The Star Sprite smiled as everyone looked around the castle, sightseeing. Once again, Luigi sidelined Violet.

Violet questioned, "You wanted to ask me something?"

Luigi answered, "Yeah, I did."

Violet asked, "What is it?"

Luigi started to answer, "Well, Violet..."

Just when he was about to try and ask her again, something caught their attention. Broque Monsieur called them over and asked them to follow him into the attraction space. Everyone followed him as they saw a wooden stage there with a movie screen on it. The lights went out just then as the movie screen went on and on it was Dr. Snoozemore himself.

The doctor explained, _"Mmm-yes, welcome! To Pi'illo Island! I am the administrator of this island, Dr. Snoozemore... Mm-yes, and I should like to tell you of the island's lore... A long time ago on this island... The Pi'illo folk lived in this place and called it Pi'illo Kingdom. But then, over a short span... The Pi'illo Kingdom suddenly fell and was no more... What happened to Pi'illo Kingdom? Mm-yes, this question still lingers. It is one of the mysteries that we are actively trying to solve today... Indeed, another of these mysteries sleep deep within Pi'illo Castle... Some say a treasure hides there since the time of the Pi'illo Kingdom... The deeper passages have only recently been discovered. What treasure do you suppose sleeps in this cazzzz...zzZzz..."_

The screen went off as Peach stepped forward, all giddy from what she just saw.

She commented, "Oh my! Fascinating!"

Violet raised an eyebrow and questioned, "I don't get it, how'd a whole civilization disappear?"

Luigi answered, "That is a rather good question."

Mario stated, "Stranger things have happened."

Peach, who had gotten on the stage, fascinated by the fact there was a treasure in the castle was starting to look around more. Suddenly, the screen opened in the back behind her. Toadsworth hopped on with her.

He lectured, "Your Majesty, please! Step down at once! I sense calamity!"

Suddenly, the stage turned into a rocket-powered roller coaster, blasted Toadsworth and Peach into the back area.

Stalow said, worried, "Oh no!"

Mario cried out, "PEACH!"

Luigi stated, "It just took off with her and Toadsworth on it!"

Violet asked Broque Monsieur, "How did that happen?"

He explained, with his strong French accent, "Ah! Oui! I must tell you, back zere we found zis ancient hidden area. Zat platform was only recently installed for zee exploring... But it is in zee testing phase! Or at least it was... Zee pressure of zee petite footsies activated zee mechanism, honh? Oui! Technology, c'est magnifique!"

Starlow flew over the tracks and questioned, "So just what's back there, anyway? Nothing dangerous, right? RIGHT?"

Broque Monsieur answered, "I have not gone back zere myself. Non. Too damp for moi. But I hear... Zere is something back zere, oui. Something that protects zee treasure."

Luigi groaned, "Should've seen that coming."

Violet stated, shrugging, "It is to be expected."

Mario asked, "Is there a way to get back there? I have to save my girlfriend!"

Suddenly, the stage returned - without Peach and Toadsworth on it. Starlow begged for Mario, Luigi, and Violet to go back there to save the princess and her adviser. Mario was the first one on the stage. Violet was next and Luigi followed her. Starlow decided to go to. The staff member activated the ride as the four of them went into the back to search for Peach and Toadsworth.

...

_Wishmaker1028: After much delay on my end, I was finally able to finish the second chapter! Can our heroes save Peach and Toadsworth? Find out in our next chapter! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Mario Manfredi here. Looks like Luigi, Violet, and I are going through some trouble again. We had planned to go on vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and the Toads to Pi'illo Island but things start getting crazy! Reminds me of what happened on Isle Defino... (AU of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.)

After a bit; Mario, Luigi, Violet, and Starlow finally got to the back of the ride and discovered that they were in some sort of tunnel. Luigi was thrown off and he hit the wall. Mario, Starlow, and Violet got off as the purple clad ice wielder went over to her boyfriend.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"Think so," he answered, peeling himself off of the wall.

"Where the hell are we," Starlow questioned.

"Looks like we're in the caves," Mario explained.

A voice said, "Again they come... Poor fools... Look upon the ghost that haunts this castle... My name, whispered in horror, is Smoldergeist... Long have I wandered these dark passages... And long have I guarded these hidden ways... None may pass through to what lies within... You must suffer the fate of all intruders! Those who trespass meet...THIS!"

All of the sudden, a few monsters appeared out of the ceiling and attacked them. After beating the monsters, the Smoldergeist taunted them and opened the passageway.

Starlow commented, "Looks like we have a ghost to deal with."

Luigi groaned, "I wish Elvin let me keep the Poltergust 5000."

Violet added, "And I wish we brought Spettro with us."

Mario replied, "Yeah, he would've loved this. But we better get moving into the caves. We've got to find Peach and Toadsworth!"

Everyone nodded as they went into the caves and started to look for the mushroom princess. While they were looking, Luigi was trying to find a chance to talk to Violet alone but every plan he had either fall apart or he didn't have a chance to pull her to the side. The tests were rather easy but eventually, the four of them heard Peach screaming for help. Rushing into the next room, they found Peach and Toadsworth being surrounded by will-o-wisps.

Peach yelled, "Someone help me!"

Toadsworth yelled, "Your Majesty! Master Mario is here!"

Peach yelled, "Mario!"

Toadsworth yelled, "Help us!"

As the four of them ran over, the four will-o-wisps disappeared. Peach breathed a sigh of relief.

Starlow wondered aloud, "What was that about?"

Violet stated, "That was weird."

Peach hugged her boyfriend as she gushed, "I knew you would come!"

Toadsworth responded, "That was a close shave to be sure."

Luigi replied, "I don't get it, why would that Smoldergeist flee... Clearly, he was strong..."

Mario told him, blushing from Peach's closeness, "Well, I don't think it matters now. Peach and Toadsworth are safe so let's find a way to get out of these caves."

Peach let go of Mario, pointed over to a chair like rock, and said, "Well, take a look at that. It looks so strange."

Luigi went over to it and stated, "It's a pillow and it looks so comfy!"

Violet asked, "Could that be the treasure?"

Starlow pointed out, "If it is, it doesn't look everyone treasure like."

Mario joked, "True but never judge a pillow by its cover."

Toadsworth insisted, "I do think we should get going."

The red clad plumber took the pillow and just when they were about to leave, the ground started to shake. The statue behind the rock like chair started to move and talk.

It said, "Who touches things without my leave?! Insolent little rats! Stop your meddling! None may lay a hand on the revered one! Here! Pay the price of your transgression!"

Suddenly, will-o-wisps surrounded Mario, Peach, Violet, and Luigi. Toadsworth and Starlow were sidelined, hurt and briefly knocked out. Mario clutched Peach as Luigi clutched Violet, bracing for an impact...that never came. The same rainbow light from before surrounded the four of them for a few seconds and put out the Smoldergeist's flames. When Mario opened his eyes, he saw that the flames were out.

Mario stated, "Hey guys, we have a chance!"

Violet opened her eyes, saw this, and asked, "How did that happen?!"

Peach opened her eyes as well as she answered, "No idea but I suggest we get rid of them now!"

Luigi opened his eyes finally and stammered, "R - right!"

After a long fight, the Smoldergeist was defeated. Toadsworth and Starlow came over afterwards.

Toadsworth commented, "Oh thank goodness you are okay, Your Majesty!"

Starlow asked, "But what caused those flames to go out...?"

When the four heroes shrugged, clueless, Starlow started to have a feeling that something else was going on. The statue went back to normal as the pathway opened up to them. After going through more caves, they got to the Collection Room. In the room was a whole bunch of artifacts and in the center of the room was a long thing that looked like a bed.

Toadsworth breathed, "Goodness!"

Starlow added, "So many old-looking artifacts in here..."

Violet stated, "Including that long shaped thing that looks like a bed."

Luigi replied, "A rather comfy bed at that!"

Mario responded, "Well, maybe that bed is where we should put our pillow."

Peach commented, "Not a bad idea!"

Just then, Broque Monsieur came in and told them that they could put the treasure there, if they so wanted. Mario did just that as it seemed to bring the room together. Luigi yawned, really tired. He had been really tired as of late, since he was working for Elvin in Evershade Valley. Violet wasn't as tired, as seeing she took care of the house while Luigi was working.

Luigi looked at Mario and asked, "Malleo, I hate to be a party pooper but I'm really exhausted. Can I rest on this ancient bed with that pillow?"

Mario answered, bringing out the pillow, "Yeah, sure, Weegie. You have been working hard lately."

 _'Though I don't know why,'_ Mario thought. Luigi smiled as he took the pillow and laid on the bed, instantly falling asleep.

Broque Monsieur started to say, "Monsieur Luigi! That pillow has a..."

All of the sudden, there was some sort of glow that filled Luigi's body, coming from the head down.

Violet gasped as she asked, worried, "Whoa, what's happening?"

Toadsworth stated, "I don't know!"

Peach commented, "This is strange."

Starlow added, "Very strange."

Just then, a dream bubble appeared over his head, in a rainbow color. Broque Monsieur explained that it was not so crazy because back in the Pi'illo Kingdom era, there were people that could enter dreams of others. Peach pointed out that it might not be Luigi but the rock his head was upon. Either way, Violet was worried and just when she was about to wake Luigi, something strange happened. Peach got closer to the porthole and was sucked into Luigi's dream!

"Peach," Mario cried out, jumping in after her.

"Mario," Violet called out, following him.

In an instant, the two of them jumped into Luigi's dream to find Peach...

...

_Wishmaker1028: Oh no! Peach is in trouble! Again! Can Mario and Violet find the princess? What is going on with Luigi? Find out in chapter 4! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Mario Manfredi here. Looks like Luigi, Violet, and I are going through some trouble again. We had planned to go on vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and the Toads to Pi'illo Island but things start getting crazy! Reminds me of what happened on Isle Defino... (AU of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.)

Mario opened his eyes and saw that he was in some sort of space. Violet was next to him, looking as confused as he did. Before either of them could say anything, they heard Peach screaming for help. A purple smoke had the princess as it went through another porthole. Mario and Violet followed, arriving inside of a castle.

Mario looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

Violet answered, "No idea..."

"MARIO," Peach shouted.

The red clad plumber spun around and saw the purple mist had Peach, swooshing all around. The purple clad ice wielder had to duck from time to time because of it. The purple mist then escaped, taking Peach with it. Mario and Violet quickly followed it, unaware of where they were. After going through some gates, the two of them heard a familiar voice.

_"Malleo! Vi!"_

Mario and Violet spun around and saw Luigi standing right behind them, smiling.

"Weegie," Mario blurted out, surprised.

"Luigi," Violet also blurted out, just as surprised.

Luigi smiled at them both and stated, _"I never thought you'd get here!"_

Mario replied, freaking out, "Wait, how can this be?! You were asleep in the prince's ancient bed!"

Violet added, also freaking out, "Yeah, how can you be in two places at once?!"

Luigi responded, _"Ah, see, that's the thing. I'm not really Luigi. Well, I am but...in a dream sense."_

Mario asked, "What do you mean?"

Violet blinked and said, "Hold on. If we are in Luigi's dream, then that means this is what you envision yourself to be in dreams. Like a Dreamy Luigi!"

Dreamy Luigi smiled happily as he stated, _"I always knew I could count on you, Violet!"_

Violet blushed at the compliment as Mario stepped in front of Dreamy Luigi. When the red clad plumber tried to take a swipe through Dreamy Luigi, he got a feel of his skin.

Mario breathed, "You are real..."

Violet explained, "Well, of course he is! This is a dream version of Luigi here to help us. Isn't that right?"

Dreamy Luigi nodded as he replied, _"I am so let's get rolling!"_

With a nod, the three of them continued to follow the purple mist that had the mushroom princess. After beating a few monsters, Mario learned that Dreamy Luigi could power up his attacks and such by simply going into him. Violet had to admit that was rather cool. Eventually, they caught up to the purple mist and it attacked them. The mist made up a shadow Mario and then made a bunch of clones of them.

Mario groaned, "You've got to be kidding me."

Violet stated, "Time for a little smack down."

Dreamy Luigi replied, within Mario, _"I'm ready for a fight!"_

Mario smiled as he, Violet, and Dreamy Luigi took on the shadow Mario's, eventually winning. However, while the purple mist got away, a blow to Mario forced Dreamy Luigi out of his body and badly hurt his right arm. Dreamy Luigi cried out in pain.

"Dreamy Luigi," Violet cried out, as she ran over to him.

Mario, as much as he wanted to help his baby brother, knew had to help the princess. Going after the purple mist, it created a strong rainbow light and took Peach farther down below. Before Mario could pursue them, the opening closed.

"PEACH," Mario yelled, trying to dig through the dirt.

 _"S - she g - gone, M - Malleo,"_ said Dreamy Luigi, as he struggled to get up, gripping his right arm.

Just as Mario was about to protest; a voice said, "Keep going... You're so close... The nightmare chunk... Break it..."

The three of them looked up and saw a light there, which was a red-ish white light. It took off, leaving them puzzled. Mario, Dreamy Luigi, and Violet followed - though Dreamy Luigi was still badly hurt. Mario, Dreamy Luigi, and Violet found a huge purple chunk. Mario and Violet bashed through it as that freed the light that they saw before. The light turned into a person with a pillow like head.

It got up and said, "Ah. I am at one with freedom. Are you the kind souls that freed me?"

Dreamy Luigi answered, holding his right arm, _"Yeah, that's my bro and my girl for ya."_

Violet stated, "I'm Violet Calico and this is Mario and Luigi Manfredi."

Mario added, "I believe we're in my baby brother's dream. Who are you?"

It replied, "I am in your debt. Thank you for freeing me. I am Prince Dreambert of Pi'illo Kingdom."

Dreamy Luigi breathed, _"Of that ancient civilization that disappeared?"_

Violet replied, "Apparently."

Mario looked at the prince and stated, "Listen, my girlfriend has been kidnapped. She's a princess and she was brought here to the dream world."

Prince Dreambert responded, "Hmm... It seems some evil befell the real world in my absence... We must return to that world at once. Naught remains to do here."

Violet commented, "You're right, there's not much else we can do."

Mario looked at the ground where Peach was taken, sadly, as he stated, "Alright, we'll go back to the real world."

Dreamy Luigi replied, _"I'll meet you guys there."_

Prince Dreambert responded, "Then to the real world we go."

With a flash of light, Mario and Violet were out of the dream and back in the real world. They were about to tell the others about Prince Dreambert but just then - Luigi woke up and started to scream in the utmost pain.

"LUIGI," everyone blurted out, as Violet was the first one by his side.

Mario looked at his baby twin brother as his right arm sleeve had a lot of blood on it.

Starlow blurted out, "How is he hurt?!"

Violet ripped off the fabric as everyone saw a gash there, bleeding pretty badly.

Toadsworth questioned, "Goodness, how did that happen?!"

Broque Monsieur answered, "Zese I do not know. But he needs to be zreated to, oui? Medic!"

In an instant, two medics got to Luigi's side and treated to his right arm. Violet was in shock. She never expected that Luigi would get hurt by a dream...

...

_Wishmaker1028: I know that part was not apart of the original game but it just goes to show that this is not going to be an exact copy of the game. What do you guys think? Let me know! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Mario Manfredi here. Looks like Luigi, Violet, and I are going through some trouble again. We had planned to go on vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and the Toads to Pi'illo Island but things start getting crazy! Reminds me of what happened on Isle Defino... (AU of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.)

After Prince Dreambert emerged from the pillow the Manfredi twins found, Prince Dreambert introduced himself as Mario told everyone what happened in the dream world. While he did, Luigi got patched up with the medics and Violet's help. Starlow went over to them.

She asked the prince, "But why were you all petrified until now?"

Prince Dreambert explained, "All was dark... My soul's pure essence was trapped within a chuck of solid nightmare. This nightmare chuck encased me... My soul hung into limbo, frozen, and my body became as stone... I could not move or speak, and my mind was unmoored... But then came these heroes to the dream world. They shattered my prison... And now I am one with normalcy! My mind is free and enlightened!"

Broque Monsieur spoke up, "Whoa honh! Zis shocks me! Zen... Zee stories about zee end of zee Pi'illo folk... Zey are false? Oh! And... Zee pillow rocks... Zere are rocks on zee island zat look like pillows!"

Violet stated, "That's got to be Prince Dreambert's subjects!"

Mario added, "Maybe one of those pillows will lead us to Peach!"

Luigi replied, holding his right arm a bit, "It's worth a try!"

Toadsworth responded, "Just be careful, all of you."

Mario, Luigi, and Violet nodded as Starlow went with them to explore the island. They also went to find to Prince Dreambert. They saw the Pi'illo Kingdom Prince heading outside as they followed, wondering where he was headed in such a hurry. But as they were crossing a bridge to Mushrise Park, the bridge started to collapse. Mario, Luigi, and Violet tried to outrun it but it was no use, it collapsed underneath their feet. The red clad plumber feared the worst as the green clad ghost hunter grabbed the purple clad ice wielder. The three of them fell to the caves below.

Mario complained, "Ouch! Next time we go on vacation, we're bringing parachutes."

Luigi saw that Violet had landed in his lap and stated, blushing, "Well, I don't know. I rather like this."

Violet blushed as she replied, "Well, duh. I wounded up in your lap."

Starlow came out of Mario's top pocket and hissed, "Quit horsing around! We have to find Prince Dreambert!"

The Star Sprite went on ahead, a bit pissed. Luigi got up after Violet did and looked as puzzled as his twin brother.

Luigi raising an eyebrow as he asked, "What was that about?"

Violet added, concerned, "Yeah, we're worried about Peach too but she didn't have to be rude."

Mario nodded in agreement and stated, "Agreed."

As they walked along, they eventually saw a pillow in the walkway.

Starlow perked up and commented, "Another pillow."

Luigi stated, "Bet that it is another one of the Pi'illo Island people."

Violet replied, "It might open to the dream world if one of us sleeps on it."

Mario responded, "Let me try."

With that, Mario lay down but nothing happened. Violet tried it next but came up empty handed. That's when they realized that it had to be Luigi. Luigi laid on it and the porthole opened the instant his head hit the pillow. Prince Dreambert came over to them.

He explained, "The wavelength of this one's sleep is extremely close to the Pi'illo's. For this reason, when he sleeps on one of the Pi'illo folk... He becomes one with the dream world and creates a porthole..."

Starlow stated, "That's why it isn't opening for Mario or Violet!"

Mario replied, "Makes sense since Luigi has been working for Professor E. Gadd a lot lately."

Violet responded, "Still don't know why, though..."

Prince Dreambert explained further, "My people, the Pi'illos, were trapped within chunks of nightmare... Their souls held hostage, they were dispersed across the island... We must save them all immediately!"

Mario added, "Yeah, one of them is bound to lead us to Peach."

Violet stated, "Sounds like we better get to work then."

Starlow replied, "I'll stay here with Luigi while you go into the dream world."

Mario, Violet, and Prince Dreambert nodded as they jumped through the porthole and into the dream world. Instantly, Dreamy Luigi greeted them.

Dreamy Luigi said, _"Hey, you guys came back!"_

Mario stated, "We need to find the nightmare chunks."

Violet asked, "Do you know where they are, Prince Dreambert?"

Prince Dreambert answered, "No but with your power, they shall be freed quickly!"

Through most of the dream world, Mario used a new technique in using Dreamy Luigi to get farther. Violet was really impressed the farther they got into the dream world. After freeing some Pi'illo folk from the nightmare chunks, they started to look for Eldream, the Pi'illo elder. Dreambert explained that his people were blessed with the ability to travel in and out of the dream world. There were two stones: the Dream and the Dark Stones. Both of them granted wishes and while the Dream Stone was made from happy dreams, the Dark Stone was made from dark dreams - nightmares. The Pi'illo folk was entrusted with the protection of the stones.

Luigi asked, "So, what happened?"

Prince Dreambert explained further, "We grew lax and one day, the bat king, Antasma - stole the Dark Stone. He sought to fulfill his own dark wish!"

Violet stated, "Let me guess, he wanted to take over the dream world."

Mario replied, "It does seem rather oblivious."

Starlow responded, "I happen to agree."

Prince Dreambert commented, "At great risk and great cost, we fought and concerned him... But just as Antasma was to be imprisoned in the dream world... He shattered the stolen Dark Stone! And then...our true doom came to pass. A black rain of nightmare chunks from the Dark Stone fell all over the island... As we were exposed to the chunks, we were all of us petrified..."

Starlow stated, "I had no idea..."

Mario replied, "Now it makes sense."

Luigi asked, "Wanna bet that Antasma took the princess?"

Violet answered, "Probably but we can't find out until we find her..."

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well, things are slowly getting heated. Can our heroes find the mysterious Eldream? Find out in chapter 6! Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Mario Manfredi here. Looks like Luigi, Violet, and I are going through some trouble again. We had planned to go on vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and the Toads to Pi'illo Island but things start getting crazy! Reminds me of what happened on Isle Defino... (AU of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.)

After getting out of the caves and arriving in Mushrise Park, our heroes had learned that Peach might have been taken down to the Dream's Deep.

Prince Dreambert commented, "I do fear for the safety of my people..."

Starlow stated, "I'm sure that they'll be okay."

Mario added, "As will the princess."

The green clad ghost hunter quickly sidelined the purple clad ice wielder, capturing Mario's attention.

Violet asked Luigi, "What is it, Luigi? Are you still hurt?"

Luigi started to answer, "A bit but I've been trying to ask you something..."

"Ah, dis is brutal! Talk about a disaster!"

The green clad ghost hunter groaned in frustration as they saw a worker having some trouble with some rather big rocks. Turns out that the Supervisor had a Pi'illo but he would not give it up. So, they were about to chase him but a strong wind came in and tore apart the wind machine, breaking off the feathers, de-powering the fountain. Violet was the one to groan now as they quickly got to work, retrieving some hammers and then the feathers. With the power restored to the fountain; Starlow, Prince Dreambert, Mario, Luigi, and Violet went chasing after the Supervisor again. They eventually found him on top of the fountain.

"How'd he get up there," Prince Dreambert asked.

"Whatever the case, we have to get him down," Starlow answered.

"Starlow, you seem a bit on edge," Mario pointed out.

The Star Sprite shot him a look, a bit pissed off. Seeing this, Mario backed off quick. Apparently, Starlow was having some issues right now.

"Bad day to be your brother," Violet stated.

"Too true," Luigi replied.

The Supervisor commented, "Actually made it? Wow, go figure. You guys must really want dis pillow, huh? Bah! Unless you knuckleheads catch me, y'ain't gettin' squat! A'irght, playtime's done. I really gotta get back to work."

However, when he tried to get down, he slipped and got stuck in the fountain. With a groan, knowing that they had to get him out, our heroes ventured for the fountain's water source. Entering the caves yet again, Mario took the lead with Starlow and Prince Dreambert.

Violet turned to Luigi and stated, "You know, you can try to ask me your question while we're in the dream world."

Luigi shook his head as he replied, "No. It wouldn't feel right doing it in the dream sense. I rather do it out here, in the real world."

Violet questioned, "Then why not ask me now?"

Luigi explained, "Cause the minute I try to ask you what is on my mind, something happens."

Just when Violet was about to protest, Starlow spoke up.

"I think that's the generator," she said.

"Certainly looks that way," Prince Dreambert stated.

"Better let me, Luigi, and Violet handle this," Mario told them.

Starlow looked at the couple, who was lagging behind, and shook her head.

She replied, "I think you are better off doing it so we don't have to wait all day for those two."

Prince Dreambert pointed out, "Though it does seem like young Luigi has something on his mind."

Mario stated, "Yeah, knowing my brother, it has _something_ to do with Violet."

With that, Mario used his hammer to get the pump working at full force, getting the Supervisor unstuck. Unknown to the heroes, while that happened, a good chunk of the fountain hit the robot in the Supervisor's house. Anyways, with the Supervisor safe, he agreed to let them use the pillow and come to the maintenance hut to use it. However, when they got there, they discovered the robot was on a rampage! Quickly going into battle; Mario, Luigi, and Violet all worked together to defeat the robot and saved the Supervisor, Boss Brickle, once again.

Prince Dreambert commented, "Rather quick battle."

Violet asked, "What did you expect from the Elemental Friends?"

Luigi teased, "Is that what we're calling ourselves now?"

Starlow hissed, "FOCUS, will ya!"

Mario whispered to his friends, "No one make direct eye contact with the Star Sprite."

Brickle groaned, "One of the fountain pieces musta hit 'im. Short circuited his polite processor. Dis is all my fault... Sorry, guys."

After reassuring him that it was okay, they were finally able to use the bed to go into the dream world. When they got there, a bunny took off with the nightmare chunk.

Violet asked, "A bunny? What's a bunny doing in Luigi's dream?"

Dreamy Luigi pointed out, _"They are cuddly."_

Prince Dreambert stated, "We have to go after it!"

Mario replied, "Come on, everyone. It's rabbit season!"

A dream of Boss Brickle also entered in on the bunny hunt and after chasing the bunny around so much, they finally had it trapped.

Violet commented, "Gotcha, you screwy rabbit!"

Dreamy Luigi mumbled, _"I thought it was a bunny..."_

Prince Dreambert replied, "Either way, get that nightmare chunk!"

Mario grabbed the nightmare chunk fast and responded, "Got it!"

After crushing the chunk, Eldream was freed.

He commented, "Eh? What's going on here? Would you look at that?! I can move! And talk! Could this... Were you the ones that saved me?"

Mario replied, "Sure were. I'm Mario Manfredi, this is my baby twin brother, Luigi, and our friend; Violet Calico."

Dreamy Luigi stated, _"Glad to see you are safe, Eldream."_

Violet added, "Nice to meet you."

Prince Dreambert responded, "Princess Peach has been kidnapped and we believe she might be in the Dream's Deep."

Eldream blurted out, "Well, uh, I don't know. You kids really wanna save Princess Peach... I've been around the block a time or two, so I'll help you out. We'll get you to the Dream's Deep. Just be careful. The unexpected may lay there."

...

Meanwhile, Peach was getting really fed up with this purple mist.

She demanded, "Let me go! Why do you even want me anyways?!"

The purple mist did not answer but there was something - or rather - someone near-by that heard the princess.

_**"What is pretty-princess-in-pink doing here...?"** _

...

_Wishmaker1028: Dun, dun, dun... Dramatic music with stuff that wasn't in the actual game but I thought could be fun to do! Stay tuned for chapter seven! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Mario Manfredi here. Looks like Luigi, Violet, and I are going through some trouble again. We had planned to go on vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and the Toads to Pi'illo Island but things start getting crazy! Reminds me of what happened on Isle Defino... (AU of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.)

Going down in Dream's Deep; Prince Dreambert, Mario, Dreamy Luigi, and Violet ventured further to find Peach. However, the venture down to Dream's Deep was starting to affect Luigi out in the real world, freaking out Starlow.

She shouted into the dream bubble, "Mario, Violet! Everything okay in there?!"

When she got no answer; Starlow though, _'I wonder if they made it to the bottom of the dream world...'_ Just then, she heard a voice.

"CONTACT!"

The Star Sprite spun around and saw three of Bowser's minions standing there. Arriving with them was Kammy.

Kammy commented, "Ha! Napping are we? My, how comfy!"

Starlow stated, "Hey, it's you guys! Why are YOU here?!"

Kammy replied, "Excuse me?! Ease up on the attitude, huh? Are you implying we SHOULDN'T be here?!"

Starlow groaned, "Oh, why, did you get an invite to this island, too? Somehow I doubt it... I bet you heard about it... Yeah, I bet you just invited yourselves!"

The Turtle minion said, "Affirmative, we got intel about an interesting little island... So we escorted Lord Bowser straightaway!"

The Shy Guy minion added, "Any complaints about it about it should be lodged with our elite fists!"

Starlow blurted out, "Elite?!"

The Koopa minion replied, "I know! Bowser promoted all three of us! We're his elite personal guard!"

Starlow responded, "I'm not feeling much eliteness..."

Kammy hissed over the protests of the minions, "Enough blabbering! His Grouchiness approaches as we speak! His horns gleam with fury! His spikes sparkle with malice! Any second now! His Timeliness comes!"

Just then, Bowser dropped in as the force of the drop sent his minions flying as Starlow started to freak out. She couldn't fight and her only option was keeping the dream porthole open for Mario and Violet! _'Crap,'_ Starlow thought.

Starlow asked, "Bowser?! Wh - what do you want?"

Bowser answered, "Give it to me straight. Princess Peach is gone? Hello? That is MY thing! Only I get to kidnap her! TREASON!"

Starlow questioned, "You heard that rumor and came here to find her? Sorry... Mario and Violet escorted her back to safety! So, you are out of luck! Go take a nap on the beach!"

Bowser huffed and explained, "I hate beaches as much as I hate your voice! But I don't have time to deal with you now. See, kidnapping Princess Peach is my calling in life! I don't care what you did; I'll find her and nab her!" That's when he saw the dream porthole. He asked, "What's this stupid warpy thing?"

Starlow quickly flew over near the porthole and said, bravely, "No! Back! Stay away!"

Bowser took a smell of the porthole and commented, "That warpy thing smells like her perfume! Oh yeah, she's in there. I'm sure of it!"

Starlow quickly lied, "N - nuh - uh!"

Bowser backed away from it and stated, "You think I'll let Mario find her before me?! He might be her boyfriend but not for long!"

With that, he jumped into the dream porthole and went into the dream world. Starlow watched in total horror.

...

Meanwhile; Mario, Violet, and Prince Dreambert made it to the Dream's Deep.

Prince Dreambert commented, "We've made it to the Dream's Deep."

Violet shivered and stated, "This place is uber creepy..."

Mario looked around as he asked, "Where's Dreamy Luigi? Wasn't he with us?"

Prince Dreambert answered, "I sensed that he might've lost his way. He'll catch up."

Violet replied, "We better get moving then."

Mario responded, "Good thinking."

_"Big bro! Violet!"_

Both Mario and Violet perked up as they heard Luigi's voice but saw nothing. With a shrug, they went on their way to continue through Dream's Deep. Many times they heard Luigi's voice as they went through. 

_"I'm not afraid of ghosts!" "I'm not clumsy!" "Wait for me, big bro! I want to go with you!" "Violet is my world... I want her to be mine..."_

Violet blushed at that as Luigi's voice sounded from happy to sad.

_"Mr. L isn't as bad as I thought." "I want to be like Malleo!" "Mama... Papa... I miss you... I miss you so much..."_

Mario held back several tears. These were the inner thoughts of his baby brother. That much he knew. And he felt so bad and responsible for most of the sad thoughts Luigi had. One really got to him.

_"YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!"_

It was one he heard recently, the one line that Luigi said during the final fight with King Boo. Violet had been stuck in a painting so it was just him and Luigi. Mario never felt closer to Luigi. And he wanted that again. So much.

_"N - no, you can't be... Y - you can't be...Luke..."_

Mario perked up at that last one. Who in the world was Luke? Mario looked over at Violet, whom had shrugged in confusion.  Mario kept trudging on, not noticing the green outline shadow he had. Violet didn't notice it either but she had one too. That's when they heard the last message.

_"I will fight for those that need me. My family, my Violet, my friends. I may not be great like Mario or fearless like Violet or loyal like Peach. But I will fight for those who need me. I will be a great addition to any team. Even my brothers..."_

Prince Dreambert breathed, "Goodness, your Luigi is quite dedicated to you all, isn't he...?"

Violet held back tears as she stated, "You have no idea."

Mario agreed, "None at all."

Without another word said, they got out of that place, Dreamy Luigi was able to return.

Eventually, they caught up to the purple mist, who still had Peach. Suddenly, the purple mist turned into a bat.

Prince Dreambert commented, "No! NO! I - it is true... Antasma!"

A voice yelled, "Incoming!"

Just then, Bowser came out of nowhere, grabbing the attention of the same person, as he stayed in the shadows.

He commented, _**"So Koopa-with-a-weight-problem decided to join the party."**_

Bowser stated, "So what's the deal here?!" That's when he saw the purple bat and commented, "You Peach's kidnapper?! Gwahahahaha! You're just a baby bat! I could wear you as a brooch or something!"

While Bowser was distracted by Antasma, Mario tackled the bat king, freeing the mushroom princess. Bowser punched Antasma, sending him flying. Peach was about to suggest for them to escape but then Bowser threatened to take her. Just when Bowser was about to attack, Antasma attached himself to Bowser's face. In an instant; Peach, Mario, Dreamy Luigi, and Violet were out cold.

Prince Dreambert begged, "No! Antasma, you mustn't!"

A voice added, **_"Yeah, there are better targets than Koopa-with-a-weight-problem."_**

The prince of the Pi'illos, the Koopa King, and the Bat King perked up and saw another person arriving. He was wearing a dark green long sleeved blouse, torn black jeans, black dress shoes, gray gloves, his dark green hat with the _"L"_ backwards, brown messy hair, and undeniable silver eyes...was Mr. L.

Antasma asked, "Who in vee world are you?"

He stood at the ready and answered, _**"Oh me? I'm just one of Count Bleck's former minions and one of the Elemental Friends. THE GREEN THUNDER...MR. L!"**_

...

_Wishmaker1028: Betcha you didn't see that coming! Well, maybe you did! Anyways, what is Mr. L doing in the Dream's Deep? Find out in chapter 8! For now, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Mario Manfredi here. Looks like Luigi, Violet, and I are going through some trouble again. We had planned to go on vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and the Toads to Pi'illo Island but things start getting crazy! Reminds me of what happened on Isle Defino... (AU of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.)

Bowser finally managed to get Antasma off of his face, he automatically wished that he hadn't. He didn't recognize Mr. L right off but the silver eyes were a dead giveaway. Especially after so long. When Bowser he saw Mr. L's hand crackling with green electricity, he knew that there was going to be trouble. Prince Dreambert and Antasma were confused as to Mr. L was.

Prince Dreambert commented, "You must be one of Luigi's brave imaginary factors."

Bowser stated, stammering, "Y - you are WAY FAR off."

Mr. L replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest, _**"Seems like you remembered me, Koopa-with-a-weight-problem. I'm touched."**_

Antasma demanded, "Out of vee way! This is none of your business!"

Mr. L replied, _**"Sorry but this is my business, king-batty. This happens to be my training place, my friends, and if you want to mess it up - you are gonna have to mess with me."**_

Back in the real world, there was a rainbow light that surrounded Luigi's right side of his body. Starlow started to freak out as he transformed - halfway - into Mr. L. His right side was dressed as Mr. L as the left side was still Luigi. Back in the dream world, Violet came to and saw that Mr. L was fighting Antasma and Bowser. She couldn't believe it. When Mario, Peach, and Dreamy Luigi came to, they all saw the same thing.

Violet breathed, "Am I seeing things or is that...Mr. L...defending us...?"

Mario stated, "You aren't seeing things. He is defending us again."

Dreamy Luigi replied, a bit shocked, _"Y - yes he is..."_

Antasma hissed, "Vee this is a nuisance!"

Prince Dreambert commented, "I don't understand why this is such a problem."

Peach started to answer, "Well, you see..."

All of the sudden, a green thunderbolt from Mr. L bounced all over the place. It hit the ground and then the ceiling. It then went straight for the four heroes. Dreamy Luigi clutched Violet as Mario clutched Peach, all of them closing their eyes. In an instant, a rainbow light appeared and protected the four of them from the attack. Prince Dreambert was confused as Mr. L was in shock. Just when he was about to investigate further, Bowser grabbed him by the neck, pulling his right arm all the way to his back. Mr. L struggled against Bowser's grip but it was too strong.

Bowser huffed, "Gotcha now, Green Thunder!"

Antasma ordered, "Kill him!"

Prince Dreambert started to say, "NO! That might hurt..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Bowser, who had enough of Mr. L - punched his fist right through his chest. Mr. L screamed in total pain - as did Luigi in the real world. As the blood split everywhere in the Dream's Deep, Luigi was screaming in much pain in the real world as the Mr. L side of him was starting to disappear in a rainbow light.

Mr. L looked at the prince and weakly stated, _**"Do me a favor, dreamy. Tell them that the Purity Heart still lives..."**_

With that said, Mr. L breathed his last breath and just like that - he...was dead. Both sides of the dream and real world disappeared in a flash of rainbow light. When Mario opened his eyes, Antasma and Bowser had made their escape as Prince Dreambert was floating there, in complete shock. Peach was the next to open her eyes and saw the same thing. Violet was the next to wake and she looked to her side where Dreamy Luigi was. And he didn't look that hot. In fact, his right side was bleeding.

Violet breathed, "Dreamy Luigi!"

Dreamy Luigi groaned, breathing heavily, _"Vi... You've gotta get outta here... Mr. L...has been killed!"_

Mario blurted out, "What?!"

Peach asked, "But how?!"

Prince Dreambert stated, "I'll explain it later. Right now, Dreamy Luigi is right. We have to get out of here!"

Everyone nodded and even though they hated the fact they were leaving Dreamy Luigi behind, returned the real world.

Starlow started to say, "Guys, something strange happened to Luigi..."

Mario looked over at Luigi, who's right side was bleeding really badly, grabbed him from the bed.

The red clad plumber stated, "No talk. We've got him to get to the medic and fast!"

The purple clad ice wielder hissed, "Let's move!"

Prince Dreambert nodded and replied, "Right!"

Peach responded, "Let's go!"

With that; Mario - while carrying Luigi, Starlow, Prince Dreambert, Peach, and Violet ran back to the Pi'illo Castle to get some help. As they ran, Mario remembered the last time he saw Mr. L. He still couldn't believe that Mr. L had helped them...and got killed in the process. Mario held Luigi close to him, the tears in his eyes.

 _'Was all of this my fault?'_ Mario thought, looking at Luigi. _'Was this all because of me? Luigi always wanted to be like me so it maybe possible.'_ Mario didn't realize that he was crying. No one did. But in that moment, it felt like Mario and Luigi were the only ones in the world. Mario was just running, with a badly bleeding Luigi in his arms.

 _'I am so sorry, Luigi...'_ Mario thought, feeling miserable. _'You are really hurt all because of me...'_ Mario tightened his grip on Luigi, without knowing it. He was never going to let Luigi go. Luigi was his brother and he was always there for him. And now, Mario vowed, he was going to be there for him. Forever.

He wasn't going to let what he heard in Dream's Deep haunt him forever. He was going to make sure that he did deserve Luigi as his twin.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Bet you guys didn't see that coming! Mr. L is dead! How will this affect Luigi? Find out in chapter 9! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Mario Manfredi here. Looks like Luigi, Violet, and I are going through some trouble again. We had planned to go on vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and the Toads to Pi'illo Island but things start getting crazy! Reminds me of what happened on Isle Defino... (AU of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.)

As Luigi was getting patched up, Peach was still trembling from what happened. Violet was too but she was more worried about Luigi. Mario was refusing to leave Luigi's side as he was being treated. Prince Dreambert with with the mushroom princess as Starlow looked over at Violet.

The Star Sprite commented, "I've never seen you this worried."

Violet stated, "I do love Luigi, Starlow. He just lost a part of him, literally..."

Starlow huffed as she replied, "At least you have love."

Violet raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is that what's been bugging you?"

Starlow sighed sadly and answered, "Well...no. You see, when I went home after the last time we met, I actually was planning to take to this Star Sprite I really liked."

"You got crushed, huh," Violet questioned, though she suspected the answer.

"Pretty much," Starlow confirmed, sadly.

Violet stated, "The thing about a crush...sometimes you get crushed. Don't worry, there are plenty of guys out there for you."

Starlow looked at her and asked, "Think so?"

"Know so," Violet answered, with a smile.

The Star Sprite had a genuine smile for once.

Prince Dreambert commented, "So we need to stop Antasma and Bowser from getting to the Dream Stone in Dozing Sands."

Peach stated, "Mario, Luigi, and Violet will go check it out once we know Luigi is okay..."

Prince Dreambert questioned, "Please tell me, Your Highness, but who was that? That man we saw down in Dreams Deep?"

Peach didn't make eye contact with him as she answered, "I rather not talk about it."

"Apologies," Prince Dreambert stated.

"No, it's fine," Peach replied, "It's just complicated."

"I understand," Prince Dreambert responded.

"Thank you," Peach told him, making the prince nod.

...

While this was going on, the medics were all finished with patching up Luigi. All of the medics left but Mario refused to leave Luigi's side. Luigi had finally come to.

Mario asked, "Are you alright, Weegie?"

Luigi answered, "Yeah, I'm okay, Malleo."

Mario questioned, "What happened to you while we were in the dream world?"

Luigi explained, "After Mr. L got killed, my right side got seriously hurt. I think that's the side either Nastasia or Dimentio focused on while I was him."

Mario stated, "I got that but there is two more questions I have. One, what was Mr. L doing in the Dream's Deep in the first place? And two: why do keep sidelining Violet every chance you get?"

Luigi sighed as he answered, "I don't know. He went there, probably, on his own. As for Violet..." He paused and got out a box, showing it to Mario. He added, "See for yourself."

The red clad plumber opened the box and saw an engagement ring there.

Mario's eyes flew open in surprise as he asked, "You are planning to propose to Violet?"

Luigi replied, "That's the plan..."

...

After a good rest; Boss Brickle opened the gate for Mario, Luigi, Violet, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert. They headed off for Dozing Sands, while Peach waited at the castle. She hated it but she knew that she had to be protected. Toadsworth saw the concern in her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. Peach returned it, though she was quite worried about Luigi. He had lost a part of himself forever. Mr. L might have been their enemy during the Chaos Heart incident, he was still apart of Luigi. Plus Mr. L did save them. While heading out for Dozing Sands, Prince Dreambert was puzzling over the message that Mr. L gave him.

Mr. L's voice replayed in his mind, _**"Do me a favor, dreamy. Tell them that the Purity Heart still lives..."**_

Prince Dreambert thought, _'What is the Purity Heart? And who was that...Mr. L?'_

Violet brought Prince Dreambert out of his thoughts and commented, "I never thought that this would happen..."

Mario stated, "I happen to agree. None of us expected this."

Starlow blurted out, "Mind plugging me into this?!"

Luigi hissed, "Once I feel like it."

The Star Sprite and the Pi'illo Kingdom prince surprised but Mario and Violet were not. Finally, the group made it to Dozing Sands. After helping out a worker get to the top of a sand flow, by hamering in some underground monsters, they had learned how to tunnel underground. Finding the next Pi'illo, they got ready to travel to the dream world. When they arrived, Dreamy Luigi had a surprise for them.

Dreamy Luigi commented, _"I want you guys to see something. The Luiginoids!"_

Violet asked, "The what?"

Mario started to question, "What are you..."

Just then, Dreamy Luigi went into a constellation and came out with a dozen or more of Dreamy Luigi's - what Dreamy Luigi called Luiginoids.

Prince Dreambert stated, "I think these Luiginoids can help us through this!"

Mario cheered as he and Violet climbed the Luiginoids and used them like a giant stomping force.

Violet commented, "This is cool!"

Mario stated, "Yeah, very cool!"

Dreamy Luigi replied, _"I knew you guys would like it. Though I still can't believe Mr. L is dead."_

Prince Dreambert stated, "I am still confused as to whom he was..."

When no one said anything, they freed the Pi'illo, who told them that the Dream Stone was just beyond where they were at the current moment. It was towards the east. When they started to head towards in that direction, they ran into Britta, the head worker.

She yelled to the worker, "THAT ALL YOU GOT?! WORK THAT THING! THIS AIN'T BALLET, BUB! SWING LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"

The worker stammered, "Y - yes, ma'am!"

Violet whispered, "Poor guy..."

Luigi stated, "We have to help!"

Mario replied, "I happen to agree!"

Prince Dreambert looked around and commented, "Looks like this is Britta."

Starlow added, "And she sure is so mean!"

When they approached Britta about the Dream Stone, she actually laughed in their face. She thought they were there to work.

Britta told them, "Trust me, that's gotta be some kinda mistake."

The group wasn't so sure about that as Britta told them that if they wanted to look for the Dream Stone, they should try and figure out a way up the sand flow.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Can our heroes stop the sand? One way to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Mario Manfredi here. Looks like Luigi, Violet, and I are going through some trouble again. We had planned to go on vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and the Toads to Pi'illo Island but things start getting crazy! Reminds me of what happened on Isle Defino... (AU of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.)

After learning that they had to find more Doznite; Mario, Luigi, and Violet got to work. Starlow and Prince Dreambert watched over, since they weren't that strong. Violet wiped her brow, cooling herself down with her ice powers. She did the same for the Manfredi twins, who both smiled at her.

Mario looked at a machine in the distance and commented, "Be better if we could use that machine."

Prince Dreambert pointed out, "Probably would have to ask if you can use it."

Starlow asked, "Do we have time for that?"

Luigi answered, "Either way, Malleo and I better handle it."

Violet questioned, jokingly, "Why? Are you afraid a girl can't handle that machine? Who beat Chauncey again? Oh yeah, me!"

The red clad plumber busted up laughing at the green clad ghost hunter's face at that moment. When Luigi realized that Violet was only joking, he calmed down and hugged her gently. Violet returned it, smiling. She knew exactly how to make Luigi feel better. As Mario and Luigi managed the machinery; Violet, Starlow, and Princebert followed on foot. (Even though Starlow and Prince Dreambert floated.) Anyways, after learning how to use the Drilldigger, Mario and Luigi went around and started to get rid of the rocks. Violet did the same, but on foot and with a pick axe and a hammer. However, when they found a Pi'illo and jumped into the Dream World, Britta started to freak out.

Britta yelled, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK TO WORK!"

Dreamy Luigi greeted his brother and girlfriend in the dream world, _"Hey guys! I've got a new thing for you to try! A drill feature!"_

Mario and Violet perked up at this as Dreamy Luigi went into a drill. The two of them this to drill around the dream world, freeing another Pi'illo. After telling him that the Dream Stone was in danger, they received a Doznite from him. Continuing onwards, they freed the rest of the gatekeepers, getting all of the Doznite. However, they saw a monster named Torkscrew, who was actually took the last gatekeeper with the last Doznite. When they returned to where the Dream Stone was supposed to be, stairs instantly appeared, allowing them to into the temple. But when Britta went ahead, Torkscrew ate her.

Violet commented, "Aw man, that is not right..."

Mario groaned, "Now she's gonna smell like garlic!"

Luigi asked, "Do we have to save her?"

Starlow answered, "Sadly, yes."

Prince Dreambert stated, "Then let's go!"

Quickly going into battle, our heroes were battling with a good pace. Eventually, Torkscrew was defeated.

One of the workers yelled, "BOSS LADY!"

Another worker yelled, "BRITTA!"

Britta groaned, "Ugh... Why... Blinded by greed... There ain't even treasure here... I was a fool..."

A third worker stated, "No! Britta! Don't yap! Save your energy!"

Britta looked at them and said, "You guys... Thank you... Take over for me... Fire...everyone..."

With that, she passed out as the workers took her to the medical tent.

Violet stated, a bit embarrassed, "Good to know that she hasn't changed."

Prince Dreambert replied, "You must keep moving forward."

Starlow responded, "Right, we have to get to the Dream Stone!"

Luigi commented, "Lead the way, big bro."

Mario said, smiling, "Be glad to."

As they headed up ahead, they were unaware of what was to come. When they got to the temple, nothing was there.

Starlow commented, "Huh? What?! There's nothing here! What's going on?"

Suddenly, they heard a loud evil laugh. At that moment, Antasma and Bowser arrived.

Violet hissed, "You two?!"

Bowser huffed, "Too late, chumps!"

That's when the Koopa King showed them the Dream Stone.

Prince Dreambert stated, "No! That's...the Dream Stone!"

Luigi demanded, shaking, "G - give it back!"

Antasma looked at him and commented, "How odd vhat you are still alive. I vhought for sure vhat blow to your brave factor would kill you!"

Mario stood strong - shaking a little that Luigi was that close to death and replied, "You won't get away with this!"

Bowser said nothing as the two of them made their escape.

Starlow stated, "You gotta hand it to 'em - they know how to make an exit!"

Violet asked, "Now what do we do?!"

Luigi questioned, "Yeah, how do we stop them?!"

Prince Dreambert replied, "We must go after them."

Mario responded, "Hold it, we don't even know where they are going."

Just then, the temple they were standing on started to glow a rainbow color. Prince Dreambert realized that it was a Dreampoint, a place where dreamers could be one with their dreams. There were multiple Dreampoints scattered all over the island and sleeping on the Dreampoint could give them where the Dream Stone was. So, Luigi fell asleep on Prince Dreambert as Mario and Violet went into the Dream World. Meeting up with Dreamy Luigi, they quickly went through the Dream World.

Dreamy Luigi breathed, _"I still can't believe that Bowser and Antasma beat us to the Dream Stone but I hope we can find what we need here..."_

After chasing some rainbow spirit, defeating a Robo-Drilldigger with a giant Dreamy Luigi as Mario and Violet rode up on top of his hat, the heroes learned that they had to go to Mount Pajamaja.

Violet breathed, "Mount Pajamaja..."

Mario stated, "Alright, then that's where we go."

Dreamy Luigi replied, _"I hope we can stop Bowser and Antasma before the worst happens."_

As he said that, he grabbed his right side (which was hurting him pretty badly since he got hurt in the battle against the Robo-Drilldigger) and groaned in pain. He looked up at the others, praying that they hadn't noticed. Luckily for Dreamy Luigi, no one noticed.

Prince Dreambert replied, "We better get back to the real world and get moving."

Mario and Violet nodded in agreement as they headed back to the real world. Starlow was a little impatient as Prince Dreambert told her that Mount Pajamaja was behind Pi'illo Castle. As everyone was planning the walk back there, Luigi made a mental note to make sure that he sneak off to the medical tent before they left Dozing Sands.

...

_Wishmaker1028: I apologize for the delay but I needed a quick pause in this game! Hahaha! Anyways guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Mario Manfredi here. Looks like Luigi, Violet, and I are going through some trouble again. We had planned to go on vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and the Toads to Pi'illo Island but things start getting crazy! Reminds me of what happened on Isle Defino... (AU of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.)

Mario, Luigi, Violet, Prince Dreambert, and Starlow had just left Dozing Sands. Luigi - without anyone knowing - went to the medical tent to give himself a quick patch up job. One of island people were taking tourists to Mount Pajamaja.

Starlow asked, "What do you think?"

"Sounds like the only way we're going to get there," Mario answered.

Luigi stated, "Then let's get signed up."

"Sure," Violet replied.

Prince Dreambert responded, "Talk to them, then."

After talking to the island person, they had learned that they had to get to Wakeport to sign up for the mountain climbing. Finally getting there, they saw that the city was rather large. Mario, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert went off to look around. Luigi pulled Violet aside.

She asked, "What's the matter, Luigi?"

He answered, "I'm gonna try to ask you this yet again, Violet."

Violet stated, "Just try not to get distracted."

Luigi started to say, "I will try..."

Mario ran over and said, "Guys, we know we need to go!"

Luigi blurted out, "I haven't even tried to talk to Violet this time!"

Violet busted up laughing as she replied, "Gotta be quicker then, sweetie."

With that, she ran off to re-join Starlow and Prince Dreambert. Mario busted up laughing at Luigi's annoyed face. As the twins ran up to catch up with Violet, they were really impressed with the town's beauty.

Suddenly, a voice yelled, "Boo! Boo, I say! There's supposed to be treasure in this dump but I haven't found anything! I've been bamboozled!"

A lizard like guy came out of a building and bumped right into Luigi, making him dizzy and hurt a bit.

"Weegie," Violet said, going to his side - worried.

"I'm okay," Luigi replied, smiling.

Mario questioned, "Hey, what was that for?"

The guy ignored Mario and hissed at Luigi, "Watch where ya goin' ya clumsy mugs!"

Starlow hissed, "You bumped into Luigi!"

Prince Dreambert added, "Yes so please calm down."

"Ya think ya can just bump into the Great Popple! COME OFF OF IT! You are looking at a legend, see? A LEGEND. I swipe treasures from every corner of the world."

With that, he ran off. Everyone looked annoyed for the most part. When they got to the tour center, they were greeted by the workers and got registered for the tour. Running quickly back to the clock tower, Luigi planned his next proposal idea. When they got to the clock tower, Luigi grabbed Violet's hand and pulled her in front of the tower. Just as he was about to get down on one knee to propose, a voice caught their attention.

"IS TOUR TIME! I am muscled guide for tour of Mount Pajamaja!"

They spun around and saw that a big, muscular guy was behind them. Luigi groaned, not believing his luck. Violet was starting to get worried slightly, wondering why Luigi kept pulling her off to the side. His name was Lil Massif, the younger brother of Big Massif. However, since his older brother was missing, he told everyone to find him. But the others on the tour ran off, totally scared. Mario, Violet, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert were not. However, Luigi was.

Mario commented, "Come on, bro. This is gonna be fun!"

Luigi stated, "Fun!?"

Violet replied, "Just come on, Luigi."

Starlow added, "Yeah, it won't be that bad."

Prince Dreambert whispered, "We hope."

As they looked for Big Massif, they saved a few Pi'illos as well. Dreamy Luigi looked sad, though, as they were going to leave. Violet placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, Weegie," she asked, concerned.

 _"Aw, Vi, I've been trying to ask you something ever since we've got here,"_ Dreamy Luigi answered, sadly.

"You'll get your chance," Violet stated, smiling.

 _"I hope so,"_ Dreamy Luigi replied, slightly smiling.

When they returned to the real world, a box worker approached them. He was attacked by monsters while he was researching. The gate had an ancient mechanism of ancient Pi'illo design. But there were no keyholes or switches on it. The _"key"_ seemed to be the panels on the ground and they needed to match the symbols. Luigi knew that he had to send Mario underground while he and Violet worked on the panels above ground. Mario agreed and they quickly got to work. After flipping over the panels, the gate opened. It enabled them to get around Wakeport faster - as well giving them another opportunity to go to the Dream World.

They even found a Toad that was lost and lowered a wall for him. Eventually, they found Big Massif after opening another gate. However, he was fast asleep...at a Dreampoint. And if they didn't wake him up, he would stay asleep forever.

Starlow groaned, "Great..."

Mario asked, "So what do we do?"

Prince Dreambert answered, "Have Luigi sleep next to him. If two people sleep on the Dreampoint, it is possible that they will have the same dream."

Violet joked, winking at Luigi, "Don't worry, I won't get jealous."

Luigi replied, groaning, "Very funny!"

In an instant, Luigi was asleep on Prince Dreambert as Mario and Violet went into the Dream World. They saw another dream person welcoming them. And it turned out that this person was a tour guide.

Dreamy Luigi groaned as he asked, _"I had about enough of these guys, seriously."_

Big Massif told the tour guide that he was going to let them see him if they competed in a Beef-Off. Of course, the three heroes automatically agreed, not sure what exactly what that meant... Suddenly, they meant the Hooraws, the disciples of Big Massif. There were four of them and they told the heroes that in ordinary to fight them, they would have to find them...

Violet commented, "Sounds like a challenge."

Mario stated, "Personally, I rather do the same thing we did in Samurai Kingdom."

Dreamy Luigi replied, _"I rather not have a repeat of that right now..."_

With that, he grabbed his right arm - to show that he was still hurting from Mr. L's murder. Violet and Mario felt bad. They were not to thrilled about The Green Thunder during the Chaos Heart incident but he was apart of Luigi after all...and he just wanted to help them... Just like Luigi...

...

_Wishmaker1028: Let me pause my game here. Sorry for the bad joke... Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Mario Manfredi here. Looks like Luigi, Violet, and I are going through some trouble again. We had planned to go on vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and the Toads to Pi'illo Island but things start getting crazy! Reminds me of what happened on Isle Defino... (AU of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.)

After defeating Big Massif's four friends, the tour guide started to laugh as everyone got into fighting positions. Turned out that the tour guide was Big Massif all long!

"We have no time for games! You must wake immediately," Prince Dreambert stated.

"Yeah, we have to climb Mount Pajamaja soon," Violet added.

"NYET," Big Massif replied.

 _"What does that mean, Malleo,"_ Dreamy Luigi asked, looking at his older twin.

"I believe that means no, Weegie," Mario answered.

Big Massif explained, "In Dream World, I battle challengers of true beef... Is best way to pump up muscles and mind! Real world is weak! Big Massif stay here!"

Prince Dreambert sighed and responded, "Then so it must be! We will take your challenge!"

Violet commented, "Not like we have a choice."

Dreamy Luigi added, _"It'll just be like old times."_

Mario told Big Massif, "Bring it on!"

After showing his strength; Mario, Dreamy Luigi, and Violet did the same. Big Massif was very surprised that the three of them were that strong. However, when his four friends threw a rather large rock at him, it was unable to break it. He went underground and then came back up again, looking a bit roughed up. But when he said that it was planned, everyone didn't believe him - with good reason. Anyways, the battle started as Mario, Dreamy Luigi, and Violet fought against Big Massif. After awhile, Big Massif was defeated - though Dreamy Luigi took damage in the process.

One of Big Massif's friends commented, "They thrashed the master... Just who ARE these dudes and dudette?"

Another friend stated, "Let's bolt!"

With that, the four friends left. Big Massif looked at Mario, Dreamy Luigi, and Violet. Dreamy Luigi gripped his right arm (which he injured in the battle) as he stood next to Mario and Violet. Neither of them really noticed, since they were looking at Big Massif.

Big Massif panted, "I...I am loser? Is crazy... Little cutlets hide huge muscles..."

Prince Dreambert stated, "I hope you get it now. The real world boasts many champions as well!"

Violet added, "Like Mario and my boyfriend here."

Dreamy Luigi blushed as he whispered, _"Hopefully fiancé soon..."_

Mario looked at Big Massif and replied, "Look, we're glad that you realized that we're strong too and there are many others stronger than us that you should meet. And the only way to meet them is to come back to the real world with us."

Big Massif nodded as they all went back into the real world, where they belonged. Starlow happily greeted her friends back as Big Massif - who still felt bum about losing - agreed to take them all with his younger brother to Mount Pajamaja. Everyone cheered as Luigi kept his bleeding right arm hidden from them. _'No need to have them worry about me,'_ Luigi thought as he looked on, smiling at everyone. As they headed towards the Pi'illo Island castle, since Mount Pajamaja was behind the castle. As they stopped at the castle to stock up on supplies, Luigi patched himself up quickly.

...

Eventually, the group made it to Mount Pajamaja. Big and Little Massif lead the group up the mountain, showing off their strength. This time, Violet sidelined Luigi.

Luigi asked, "What's the matter, Vi?"

Violet answered, with a question of her own, "Better question Weegie, are you okay?"

"Yes, why," Luigi stated, pretending to blink in confusion.

It seemed to have worked since Violet replied, "Just making sure."

Luigi was about to ask her yet again about marrying him but a Pi'illo caught Mario's attention. The green clad ghost hunter sighed as they freed another Pi'illo and moved up the mountain more. Finally, after an hour, they finally made it to the top. There, waiting for them, were the Massif Bros. They taught them the Spin Jump, helping them along. However, they found giant Pi'illo's.

Mario commented, "This is strange."

Starlow added, "And where did those Meathead Bros. go?"

Prince Dreambert stated, "Don't know but these are Mega Pi'illo's."

Mario muttered, "They are mega alright..."

Starlow commented, "Then we go into the Dream World."

Prince Dreambert stated, "Right you are."

Within a matter of minutes, Mario and Violet were in the Dream World yet again with Dreamy Luigi. Dreamy Luigi showed them a new power, surprising everyone. Violet had to admit that Luigi and Dreamy Luigi were getting stronger with each passing into the Dream World. After freeing the one Pi'illo in the one giant pillow, he pointed out that the other Mega Pi'illo could help him open the heavy gate. Agreeing to set the other Mega Pi'illo free, the others headed off to the other side. After freeing several other Pi'illo's, the group had finally made it to where the Massif brothers were.

The two brothers actually jumped off the cliff. Mario seemed excited as Luigi seemed rather scared. Violet shrugged as they jumped together, following their tour guides. They eventually got to where the other Mega Pi'illo was and saved him. Mega Phil and Mega Lowe were happy as they broke the gate, allowing the heroes to continue through Mount Pajamaja. The Massif Bros. were extremely happy about this as they thought Mega Phil and Mega Lowe were Muscle Lords.

Violet commented, "This keeps on getting weirder and weirder."

Starlow added, "Agreed."

Prince Dreambert stated, "Whatever the case, we must keep moving."

Mario replied, "Right, let's follow Big and Little Massif."

Luigi responded, "Sounds like a good idea."

With that, the five friends followed Big and Little Massif into the deeper part of Mount Pajamaja.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Things are getting interesting! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Mario Manfredi here. Looks like Luigi, Violet, and I are going through some trouble again. We had planned to go on vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and the Toads to Pi'illo Island but things start getting crazy! Reminds me of what happened on Isle Defino... (AU of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.)

After learning the side drill from the Massif Brothers; Starlow, Prince Dreambert, Mario, Luigi, and Violet continued through the mountain. They found another Pi'illo and rescued it as Luigi tried yet again to ask Violet his question. However, something caught their attention. And that was a fountain. Mario took a sip of water, putting him into a deep sleep.

Luigi asked, worried, "Malleo?"

Violet stated, "Wow, he's really out cold!"

Starlow questioned, "Just what is this stuff anyways?"

Prince Dreambert shrugged and answered, "That I do not know..."

Mario started to dream of a big mushroom pile and Italian dishes, able to make him grow huge in size - enough to defeat Bowser with just a flick of a finger. He even dreamed that everyone was happy, especially his baby brother. However, he started to have nightmares about King Boo and Dimentio. Eventually, he woke up - his skin whiter than snow.

"You guys are okay," the red clad plumber breathed.

"Yeah, we're fine, Malleo," the green clad ghost hunter answered, concerned.

"Why, what's wrong," the purple clad ice wielder asked.

"I think that this fountain does heal but gives the person bad dreams," the prince of Pi'illo's explained.

"Best not to use it anymore," the star sprite advised.

Mario nodded as they continued onwards. With helping the Massif Bros. through the snowy parts of the mountain; Mario, Luigi, Violet, Prince Dreambert, and Starlow got to another mega gate, protected by two Mega Pi'illo's. Prince Dreambert was impressed that Luigi could sleep so much but in reality, since Luigi was still hurt from his Dream World experiences - it was rather easy to fall asleep. _'That and Elvin had me working really hard to help me get Violet's engagement ring,'_ Luigi thought, _'I just hope she says yes.'_ As Mario and Violet entered the Dream World, Dreamy Luigi was waiting.

Dreamy Luigi greeted, _"Ciao, guys!"_

Mario was about to greet the dream version of his brother but saw something behind him - ice.

"Ice," asked the red clad plumber.

Violet explained, "Makes sense since these guys are on a snowy surface."

Dreamy Luigi stated, _"Which is why this a good time for Violet to do this part."_

Violet shook her head and replied, "No, we do this together, Weegie."

Mario responded, "Sounds good to me."

With that, they headed off to find the nightmare chunk. After freeing the one Mega Pi'illo, they went back into the Dream World to free the other Mega Pi'illo. Dreamy Luigi, however, was starting to lag behind. Violet noticed this as she turned around to him.

She asked, "You okay, Dreamy Luigi?"

Dreamy Luigi looked up and lied, _"Yeah, I'm fine, Violet."_

Violet warned, "Don't lie."

Dreamy Luigi looked at her. Violet was standing strong in front of him, looking like she wasn't going to buy any of his lies at the moment. Dreamy Luigi stood there, quietly, wondering if he should say anymore. Suddenly, the quiet atmosphere was interrupted by Mario finding the last of the three nightmare chunks and breaking it. The red clad plumber and the purple clad ice wielder were sent back to the real world as the Mega Pi'illo was revived. And just like that, the second gate was opened - by it being destroyed. The Massif Bros went on ahead, as the others followed behind.

Eventually, they saw a strange creature that kind of looked like a mammoth.

Mario asked, "I thought they were no longer alive?"

Luigi answered, "They are..."

Violet questioned, "Then what's this one doing here?"

Big Massif explained, "Da is guardian of the mountain!"

Little Massif added, "I thought it was fairy tale like legendary bacon storm..."

Starlow breathed, "This guy is huge..."

Prince Dreambert advised, "I think the best thing to do is go around this guy."

Everyone nodded as they started to tip toe around Mammoshka - that's what the Massif Bros. called it. However, Luigi sneezed so hard that it woke up Mammoshka! The Massif Bros. ran ahead to safety as Luigi started to freak out. Mario took a fighting pose as Violet snapped Luigi out of it. The three of then started to fight Mammoshka, who was very strong. During the fight, Mammoshka attacked Luigi - severally hurting his right leg. Mario and Violet saw this as they quickly ended the fight by winning.

Violet ran over to Luigi and asked, worried, "Are you alright?"

Luigi answered, hurt, "Yeah, I'll be okay."

Mario stated, "We've got to get him some help while we can."

Starlow replied, "But the Dream Stone could be up ahead! We can't blow this now!"

Prince Dreambert responded, "She's right, we have to keep going."

Mario looked at Luigi, feeling slightly bad, and asked, "Can you keep going then?"

Luigi answered, truthfully, "I can try."

Starlow stated, "Then we must keep going!"

Prince Dreambert replied, "I agree."

Violet hissed, "Hold on. I know the Dream Stone is important but it isn't worth risking Luigi's life for! I'm helping him before we head on."

"There's an idea," the red clad plumber commented.

"That's going take too long," the star sprite complained.

"Is there another way," the prince of Pi'illo's asked.

"Be patient and watch," the green clad ghost hunter told them.

"Yeah, just wait," the purple clad ice wielder responded.

With that, Violet placed her hand on Luigi's leg and her ice powers went up it. Starlow and Prince Dreambert were surprised that the violet ice healed the wound instantly. Before they could ask their friends any questions; they had already gone chasing after the Massif Bros. The Massif Bros. warned that there was something evil on the top. Everyone perked up at this and started to wonder what was going on.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well guys, that's the end of this chapter. Hopefully we can continue with this and finish it soon. Please read and review, everyone! And always think outside of the box!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Mario Manfredi here. Looks like Luigi, Violet, and I are going through some trouble again. We had planned to go on vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and the Toads to Pi'illo Island but things start getting crazy! Reminds me of what happened on Isle Defino... (AU of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.)

After awhile, our heroes had finally managed to get to the top, where Bowser was with Antasma and some of Bowser's minions.

Antasma commented, "At last... SCREEP! I vill use the Dream Stone to realize my dreams... SCREEK! But first... SCREENK! SCREET! SCREE-EE-EF!"

Just like that, Antasma changed out of his bat form and into his regular form.

Bowser huffed, "Whoa! Buddy, what happened to you?! Is that what you normally look like?!"

Antasma stated, "Yes... Now that I am back in this vorld... I can return to my true form... SCREECH!"

Bowser replied, "Heh! Not too bad! You look pretty evil!"

Antasma responded, "Bowser... All that has come to pass is due to our meeting... SCREEP! Und vee even got the Dream Stone in our claws! SCREEEKEEEE! Vee should use the Dream Stone...right NOW! SCREEPEE!"

Bowser questioned, "Okay, how do we do that?"

Antasma explained, "SCREEF! Vee must gather some energy for it first... Vith collected energy, it vill grant us anything vee vant!"

Bowser stated, "Anything I want, huh? I can get behind that! What's on your wish list? Losing that screechy tic?"

Antasma replied, "SCREECH! I vish... TO CONQUER THE WORLD!"

Bowser huffed, "Hold up. What? Buddy, you better wish again! I already claimed the world!"

Antasma replied, "SCREEP! Perhaps I misspoke... I vill give you the vorld. All I vish for is the freedom to spread my vings. I vish to do anything I want. Und then, I vill be happy."

Bowser responded, "Hmm...okay by me. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! So we're square! Let's do it! We'll take over the world together!"

Kamek spoke, "Your Dreaminess! We stand ready to make that wish come true, sire."

Bowser started to say, "Good. In that case, let's get a mo..."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

The evil team looked up and saw that Mario, Luigi, and Violet had arrived. With them were Starlow and Prince Dreambert.

Bowser questioned, "Mario! Violet! And the green stache! How'd you know we were here?!"

Violet answered, "We're not going to tell you anything!"

Luigi stammered, "Y - yeah and my name is Luigi!"

Mario stated, "You better give us the Dream Stone right now!"

Starlow added, "Yeah, it doesn't take a genius to anticipate your moves!"

Prince Dreambert replied, "Antasma! It is an age since we faced off! I know not how you contrived to come back to this world... But you will not stay long! I will return you to the Dream World!"

Antasma responded, "SCREEEEMBERT! You! Meddling vith me again... Vee haff no time to play vith these creatures... Vee must collect energy for the Dream Stone..."

The Goomba called, "Hey Mario! Luigi! Violet! Listen to THIS!"

At that moment, the Goomba turned on the speakers that were with them.

Antasma commented, "All...things... MUST SLEEP!"

Starlow asked, as the group backed up from the music, "What... What's that?! What's that music?!"

Prince Dreambert breathed, "Could those be... the Dreambeats?"

Violet questioned, "Dreambeats?"

Antasma spoke, "You are correct... The Dreambeats! All who hear these beats vill fall asleep like rocks..."

At that moment, the minions fell asleep as Mario, Luigi, and Violet struggled to stay awake.

Luigi stated, "Those Dreambeats are powerful!"

Mario replied, "We have to stop them before we fall asleep too!"

Starlow responded, "That's a good idea."

Prince Dreambert told them, "It doesn't seem to affect Starlow and I. The better idea is to get out of here. I could stop Antasma but if you all fall asleep, I cannot stop Bowser. Leaving the Dream Stone cannot be helped since we cannot afford to fall asleep right now."

Violet sighed as she said, "Right, let's go then!"

With that; Mario, Luigi, Violet, Prince Dreambert, and Starlow escaped.

Bowser commented, "Gahahaha! Look at 'em go! RUNNING WON'T SAVE YOU!"

The Dreambeats were so strong that eventually, Luigi passed out. Mario and Violet struggled to stay awake. Prince Dreambert saw a Dreampoint and knew that it was the best way to get away from the music. Starlow and Prince Dreambert helped Mario and Violet get Luigi to the Dreampoint. As soon as the Dream World's porthole was open, Mario and Violet went into the Dream World.

Starlow stated, "At least they are safe in there."

While this was going on, the people of Pi'illo Island were starting to fall asleep and the energy was coming from everyone.

Bowser saw the lights going into the Dream Stone and asked, "Huh? What are those things?"

Antasma answered, "SCREEEPS! The Dream Orbs..."

Bowser questioned, "Dream...Orbs?"

Antasma explained, "These vill allow us to absorb energy from those who sleep... These Dream Orbs are the energy source that vill power the Dream Stone..."

Bowser stated, "That's a lot of words, but okay. Sounds pretty sweet!"

Antasma replied, "SCREEKEEDEE! Good. This is good! Ve vill soon be able to use the Dream Stone. SCREEG!"

...

Meanwhile, Mario and Violet returned back to the Dream World.

Mario stated, "I think that trip really woke me up."

Violet replied, "Same here but what are we going to do about the Dreambeats?"

Dreamy Luigi came over as he responded, _"That's a good question."_

Prince Dreambert appeared and told them, "I believe the wise path is to lay low for now."

Mario commented, "I happen to agree. At least we're all here."

Violet added, "And we know that Starlow won't fall asleep in the Real World."

Dreamy Luigi stated, _"Which is a good thing. Right now, we stay here."_

Prince Dreambert replied, "And once this is over, we will get you some medical attention."

Dreamy Luigi nodded as they looked around the Dream World. However, the porthole started to disappear! No one had the chance to react because the minute that they did, the porthole disappeared.

Violet asked, "Does this mean that we are stuck here?"

Prince Dreambert answered, "Since Luigi is now sound asleep due to the Dreambeats, I'm afraid we are stuck here for a bit."

Mario stated, "Not if we find a way to shut down those Dreambeats from here."

Dreamy Luigi questioned, _"How are we going to do that?"_

Violet explained, "Well, we can't do that right away. We have to figure something out."

Mario told his team, "Til then, we stay here and explore."

Prince Dreambert seemed to have nodded and said, "Sounds good."

Dreamy Luigi added, _"Sounds good, Malleo."_

With that, the three heroes went further into the Dream World to find a way back to reality. After learning about another Luiginary Work, our heroes continued onwards. When they came across an activate volcano, Mario had a good idea.

Mario stated, "I've got it! If we cause chaos here in the Dream World, maybe it'll cause some chaos in the real world."

Violet replied, "It's worth a try."

Dreamy Luigi responded, _"Then let's do it!"_

Prince Dreambert commented, "Sounds like a good idea."

And just like that, the four of them started to look for a way to erupt the dreamy volcano...

...

_Wishmaker1028: Reality stinks! I wanna stay in the Dream World! ...however, I'm not in this story! Anyways everyone, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Mario Manfredi here. Looks like Luigi, Violet, and I are going through some trouble again. We had planned to go on vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and the Toads to Pi'illo Island but things start getting crazy! Reminds me of what happened on Isle Defino... (AU of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.)

Mario, Violet, Dreamy Luigi, and Prince Dreambert continued through Dreamy Mount Pajamaja. They were learning a lot of new Dreamy Attacks, something that made Dreamy Luigi proud. After climbing through Dreamy Mount Pajamaja, they had noticed some sort of monster. The monster blew them away but they quickly recovered. Prince Dreambert appeared.

"Are you well," the prince asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," the red clad plumber answered.

"What is that thing," the purple clad ice wielder questioned.

 _"No idea,"_ the dream version of the green clad ghost hunter said.

Turns out that the monster was really the volcano as Prince Dreambert knew that they had to make it erupt somehow. The twins (with Violet's help) were able to anger the volcano monster, waking Luigi up in the real world slightly. Mario, Violet, and Dreamy Luigi ran as fast as they could. They turned into a ball of snow and rolled down the hills. Eventually, they got to the bottom and when they were about to leave, a shadow caught their attention. The three heroes looked up and saw the volcano monster.

The mountain yelled, "WHATCHA PROBLEM? GOTTA TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

At that moment, the volcano monster started to run towards them as Dreamy Luigi started to glow a brilliant green color. Violet knew that meant that they giant form was about to be activated but Luigi was still hurt.

Violet begged, "Dreamy Luigi, don't do it! You'll get hurt more in the dream and in the real world!"

Dreamy Luigi stated, _"I h - have to, Violet. I have to protect you both!"_

With that, Dreamy Luigi jumped in front of them, still glowing green.

Mario cried out, worried, "Dreamy Luigi!"

Prince Dreambert started to ask, "What is he...?"

At that moment, Dreamy Luigi grew in size and he became giant size. Mario and Violet quickly got on his hat - getting ready for battle. As they fought against the volcano monster, Dreamy Luigi took some serious damage. Mario was the first to notice this.

Mario commented, "Dreamy Luigi's hurt!"

Violet stated, "Yeah, I've noticed!"

Prince Dreambert added, "We must finish this battle quickly!"

Dreamy Luigi insisted, _"I'm fine, let's just keep at this guy!"_

The volcano monster was giving them quite a run for their money, being extra strong. Even Violet's ice powers had trouble. But after a rather long battle that gave everyone some serious injuries, the volcano monster was defeated. After everything was okay again, Mario and Violet went back to the real world. The minute they were on solid ground, Luigi started to scream in pain.

Mario rushed to his brother's side and said, "Hold on, Weegie."

Violet stated, "We can't play around this time, we need help!"

Starlow replied, "I'll get help, you all stay here!"

With that, the star sprite headed off to get help.

Prince Dreambert said, "Hurry!"

But at that moment, something stopped Starlow...or rather someone. It was Bowser and Antasma. Luigi saw them, though he was screaming in pain.

Bowser asked, "Wide awake now, are we?"

Starlow hissed, "Bowser!"

Antasma told them, "The Dream Stone has been restored! SKREEKY!"

Luigi barely managed to get up and replied, "You'll never get to use it!"

Mario held his baby brother close to him as he yelled, "Luigi, stay down! You're really hurt!"

Prince Dreambert replied to Antasma, "Impossible!"

Antasma landed and returned to normal as Bowser looked smug.

Violet advised, "Get ready for anything."

At that moment, Bowser got out the Dream Stone, which was fully restored. Antasma returned back into bat and fled with Bowser, who grabbed the Dream Stone. With that, the two of them fled. Starlow knew that with free wishes, Bowser would go straight for Peach. Realizing that Starlow was right and that Luigi needed medical attention, they quickly headed back to Pi'illo Castle with using a Warp Pipe.

...

Once at the castle, Mario took Luigi straight for the medic as Violet went into the lobby with Starlow and Prince Dreambert. Violet approached one of the workers there.

She asked, "Excuse me? Have you seen Princess Peach?"

The worker answered, "Princess Peach? She went down to Driftwood Shore with Toadsworth to stay safe."

Violet stated, "Driftwood Shore? Alright, thanks."

The worker replied, "No problem."

Starlow asked, "Where's Driftwood Shore?"

Prince Dreambert looked at a map and answered, "According to this, we go through Mushrise Park to get there."

Starlow stated, "We better tell Mario and Luigi this."

Prince Dreambert nodded and replied, "Right."

...

Back with Mario and Luigi, the medic was looking over the green clad ghost hunter. After patching Luigi's ribs and his head, the medic turned to the red clad plumber.

The medic told Mario, "Your brother will be fine, he's quite the fighter."

Mario slightly smiled and stated, sorrow in his voice, "Luigi, I'm so sorry..."

Luigi replied, barely sitting up, "It's okay, Mario. I want to do this. I'm the only one that can."

As the medic saw his cue to leave, Mario sat on the table with Luigi.

The red clad plumber commented, "It isn't worth you losing your life, Weegie. I want you to tell us the truth of when you get hurt. I don't want to lose my younger brother."

The green clad ghost hunter stated, "I know, Malleo. But I'll be okay. It's worth getting hurt every once in awhile. I will be careful."

Mario replied, "You better or Violet will kick your butt."

Luigi chuckled as he responded, "Yeah, probably. She loves me a lot so that wouldn't surprise me."

The red clad plumber was the one to chuckle now as Violet came in with Starlow and Prince Dreambert.

She reported, "Guys, we're going to Driftwood Shore."

Starlow added, "Peach and Toadsworth are there."

Prince Dreambert stated, "So we must go at once."

The Manfredi twins nodded and a few minutes later, they started to head to Driftwood Shore.

...

Back on Mount Pajamaja, Bowser and Antasma landed. The minions caught up to them. Bowser got out the Dream Stone.

Antasma commented, "The Dream Stone has been restored. Now vee begin to conquer the vorld... SCREEPLE!"

Bowser stated, "Solid! Let's do it! Where to begin, though... Hm... THINK, MINIONS!"

The Goomba spoke up and said, "Oh! Right, boss... Errrmmmmmm..."

The Koopa stated, "How about we steal the world's food? And then EAT it."

The Shy Guy added, "Sir, four simple words: fan club with rewards!"

Bowser hissed, "You fools! Be more smart!"

Antasma replied, "SCREEET! I haff already thought of a thing vee vill need..."

Bowser questioned, "Really?! What?!"

Antasma answered, "A castle! To conquer the vorld, vee vill need a castle..."

Kamek spoke up, "Mm. A castle, huh? Good point."

Bowser stated, "Yeah... Castle... So we create a base on the island and conquer the world from that? Genius! We'll build the best castle on the whole island! Yeah!"

Antasma replied, "A new castle... For just us... It vill be strong... Castle... Castle... Build it! SCREE!"

Suddenly, the Dream Stone reacted and started to glow. In the mid air, a castle was built. Bowser and Antasma landed into the castle as Bowser was impressed.

...

Bowser asked, "So this is my new pad, huh? GWAHAHAHAHA! I like it! This Dream Stone ain't too shabby!"

Antasma stated, "SCREEETCH! You like it, yes..."

Bowser huffed, "Yes, I like it. You don't have to screech at me. Anyway, it's PERFECT for world conquering! And will name it Neo Bowser Castle!"

Antasma replied, "Neo Bowser Castle... SCREEPTH! You may call it however you like, of course... But let us take it for a test drive... Yes... Let us try it out... SCREEK!"

Suddenly, some claws came out of the castle. A crane like machine came out and started to charge up. A beam came out of it and started to blow up islands. It was also cloaked in a shield. It was very impressive and it looked very deadly...

...

_Wishmaker1028: Things aren't looking good for our heroes! Can they stop Antasma and Bowser? Can they find the princess and Toadsworth? Stay tuned for the answers! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Mario Manfredi here. Looks like Luigi, Violet, and I are going through some trouble again. We had planned to go on vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and the Toads to Pi'illo Island but things start getting crazy! Reminds me of what happened on Isle Defino... (AU of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.)

Mario, Luigi, Violet, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert came out of the Pi'illo Castle. They looked up and saw Neo Bowser Castle flying above head.

Starlow blurted out, "What the Underwhere?!"

Prince Dreambert stated, "It must be the work of the Dream Stone!"

Mario replied, "Whoever wished for that is looking for a big score..."

Luigi asked, "What are we going to do?"

Violet answered, "I don't know but this cannot be good! Let's get to Driftwood Shore, NOW!"

Everyone nodded as they headed south to find the princess. Eventually, they got to Driftwood Shore and got passed two guards. When they got to a shop, they met the manager of the store, Broque Madame. Turns out that the two helpers were really Toadsworth and Princess Peach in disguise!

Toadsworth commented, "Oho! That worked like a charm!"

Peach added, "You said it, glad to see you guys!"

Broque Madame brought up, "Outside might not be safe but zis place it is not so safe either... Bowser could attack here at any time, honh?"

Toadsworth replied, "True... Master Mario! We must ensconce the princess in safer lodgings!"

Violet asked, "Why not have her come with us?"

Luigi added, "Yeah, if you are worried about her safety, have her join us."

Starlow brought up, "She would still be in danger."

Prince Dreambert replied, "That is a good point."

Mario waved his hands as he commented, "Now everyone calm down. Let me have a say in this. After all, she is my girlfriend." 

Peach blushed as she giggled. Mario went over to Peach as he had a bad feeling. It was something he couldn't shake since they had gotten here. Like there was something wrong with Peach.

Peach broke his thoughts and asked, "Mario, are you okay?"

Mario cringed a bit as he turned to Luigi and questioned, "Luigi, do you ever get the feeling whenever Violet's in danger?"

Luigi nodded as he answered, "Yeah, I had that feeling all throughout the second mansion incident when you and I were taking down those ghosts."

Broque Madame raised an eyebrow as she told Mario, "Uh Mario, what are you talking about? That's Peach right there."

Toadsworth added, "Yes, Master Mario! I would know the real deal!"

Mario turned to Toadsworth as he replied, "I'm not doubting you, it's just a feeling I have."

Violet commented, "I've got the same bad feeling."

Peach waved her hand and stated, "Oh come now, everything is fine. It is me. I promise." Luigi was staring at her for the longest time, which had her on edge. She looked at him and asked, "Luigi, what's wrong?"

Luigi answered, "I have the same feeling Mario does." He grabbed Peach's hair and huffed, "Drop the act, Kamek!"

As he pulled her hair, Toadsworth was freaking out as Broque Madame watched in awe. Standing there, in one of Peach's dresses, was Kamek.

"Kamek!" Toadsworth breathed, before fainting.

"I don't believe it!" Broque Madame stated.

"How did you know?!" Kamek asked them.

"Pink is not your color." Violet semi-joked.

Mario grabbed Kamek by the collar as he threatened, "Where's my girlfriend?! If you have hurt her, Kamek, you will hate meeting me!"

Kamek gulped in fear. He had never seen Mario so pissed off. Luigi stepped into it, surprising everyone.

"Mario, that's not us. That's not what we are about." Luigi told him, softly. "We are the heroes. Not the villains. Peach will be okay. I promise."

Mario looked at him, seeing the worry in Luigi's blue eyes, and then shoved Kamek to the floor. Kamek fled as Mario walked out the door. Luigi sighed as Violet was in complete respect of him. She wasn't expecting Luigi to tell Mario off like that. Now Peach was in Bowser's clutches, it was Mario's turn to be worried. The roles were reversed from the second mansion incident.

Violet turned to Luigi and asked, "What do we do now?"

Luigi answered, "We have no choice, we have to go to the Dream World. See if we can expand it."

Starlow perked up at this as she questioned, "Can we do that?"

Prince Dreambert explained, "As long as we can get our hands on a Dream Egg, then yes."

Starlow asked, "And where are one of these Dream Eggs?"

Prince Dreambert told her, "Seadric and Seabelle can make them."

Luigi responded, "Which means it is game time."

Violet knelled down to Toadsworth as she whispered, "Don't worry, we'll get Peach back for you..." She got up, nodding at Luigi. Luigi nodded back. She added, "Let's go."

With that, the four of them left to get Mario. Broque Madame went over to Toadsworth and started to try and wake the poor old Toad.

...

As they entered the Dream World yet again, they met a dream genie by the name of Seadric. He told them that they could expand the dream world with a Dream Egg. Seadric told them that his brother and his sister could help them get Dream Eggs. After finding the first Dreampoint; Mario, Violet, Dreamy Luigi, and Prince Dreambert met up with Seabelle, Seadric's sister. However, she was so obsessed with her looks that it was distracting her.

Prince Dreambert whispered, "Is she serious?"

Violet quietly replied, "Looks like it..."

Seabelle hissed, "You better say that I'm a supermodel over there!"

Mario questioned, rather annoyed, "Really?"

Dreamy Luigi answered, sighing, _"Afraid so."_

After reassuring that she was a supermodel, our heroes were able to get the first Dream Egg from her. The heroes managed to save another Pi'illo folk (dealing with a lot of Lakitu's) and then headed off for the next Dreampoint. They kept going like this until they got all of the Dream Eggs and they went back into the Dreampoint that held Seadric.

Seadric expands the world and the team continues towards the farthest point possible. With that, Mario and Violet went back into the real world and started to head towards the home of Dr. Snoozemore. Little did they know, Dreamy Luigi had gotten hurt once again...

...

_Wishmaker1028: Let's find Dr. Snoozemore! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Mario Manfredi here. Looks like Luigi, Violet, and I are going through some trouble again. We had planned to go on vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and the Toads to Pi'illo Island but things start getting crazy! Reminds me of what happened on Isle Defino... (AU of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.)

Luigi grunted mostly as he walked right behind his brother and his girlfriend. He was injured yet again during another boss battle but he didn't think it was that serious. Apparently, it was. _'I should be fine as long as I keep up,'_ Luigi thought. Even though he was used to being seriously hurt from both mansion incidents, the wounds and scars were starting to show more with each passing trip to the Dream World.

He hadn't forgotten that he was trying to propose to Violet, he figured that he would wait until this adventure was over with or until he was sure that they wouldn't be interrupted. In either event, he saw his friends stopping.

Luigi asked, "Why are we stopping?"

Mario pointed ahead and answered, "That's why."

The green clad ghost hunter took a look and saw that there were a lot more enemies ahead.

Starlow groaned, "Oh great... This happens when we're trying to get to Pi'illo Castle!"

Prince Dreambert replied, "Not much we can do, we have to press on."

Violet responded, "Maybe there is a way to get rid of them a bit more easier."

With that, she went towards the enemies and stomped her foot. In an instant, violet ice started to come from her foot and towards the surrounding area, freezing over the enemies in their way.

Starlow commented, "Nice!"

Prince Dreambert asked, "So she can control snow and ice?"

Mario answered, "Yeah, thanks to Weegie's training."

Luigi blushed as he stated, "It's the least I can do."

Violet told them, "Let's get moving!

After getting back to the castle, the heroes were told that Dr. Snoozemore had retired to the underground collection room. Taking the shortcut that Broque Monsieur suggested, the five heroes finally got to the basement of the castle. Standing in front of the prince's bed was Dr. Snoozemore himself.

Starlow asked, "Dr. Snoozemore?"

Snoozemore turned to them and answered, "Mm-yes. I'm Snoozemore, the proprietor of this island. And you must be... Misters Mario and Luigi, yes? And this is Miss Violet and Starlow, correct?"

Violet stated, "Yes, that's right."

Luigi regained his composure and replied, "We needed to talk to you."

Mario added, "Yeah, we were hoping that you could help us."

Dr. Snoozemore had fallen asleep. Starlow woke him up as he looked a little startled but recovered.

The scientist told them, "My deepest apologizes. As you may know, I research sleep... Clearly sleep also researches me..."

Prince Dreambert made his presence known and said, "Professor! Chaos reigns over the island!"

Dr. Snoozemore got a good look at the prince and blurted out, "It can't be! But it is!"

Violet slightly joked, "Cue the freaking out..."

Dr. Snoozemore paced around, in pure shock before passing out yet again.

Luigi groaned, "This is going to take forever..."

Mario stated, with a chuckle, "Kinda reminds me of Elvin."

Starlow replied, "Except Elvin doesn't fall asleep every 5 seconds."

Dr. Snoozemore finally came to and everyone told him what was going on. The sleep researcher started to think and looked at one of the bird like statues.

He breathed, "The Zeekeeper."

Starlow asked, "I'm sorry? The Zeekeeper?"

Violet questioned, "The giant bird that they say lived here long ago?"

Dr. Snoozemore nodded as he told them, "The bird of legend that lived in harmony with the Pi'illos... May times he protected the Pi'illo Kingdom from danger. If you can find that guardian..."

Mario perked up and asked, "Wait, find him?"

Luigi questioned, "Isn't he just a legend?"

Dr. Snoozemore answered, "Oh no, he exists and he's probably in the Dream World."

Prince Dreambert stated, "He would be a might ally if we tell him of our need. He wields a beam that could shatter the castle's barrier!"

After recalling seeing something that looked like the Zeekeeper in Dreamy Pi'illo Castle, everyone agreed that would be their next destination. Dr. Snoozemore was impressed by the dream portal as Mario and Violet headed in, meeting up with Dreamy Luigi.

Dreamy Luigi stated, _"C'mon guys! Let's find that statue!"_

Mario and Violet agreed as they started to look around. Eventually getting into Dream's Deep, they saw the Zeekeeper statue.

Violet breathed, "That is amazing..."

Mario added, "And massive."

Prince Dreambert told them, "It's not easy to call him forth. Let's investigate the area, there might be a clue."

The three heroes nodded as they looked around for, well, they weren't sure. Mario saw a button and used his hammer to pound it in. All of the sudden, lights appeared everywhere. Mario, Dreamy Luigi, and Violet watched in total awe. Eventually, the three of them learned that in ordinary to summon the Zeekeper by using a Ultibed - which must be built by a Bedsmith once they collect five Zee Parts.

Violet groaned, "It's never gonna be easy, is it?"

Dreamy Luigi replied, _"Not with our luck."_

Mario responded, "In either event, we better start looking around."

Prince Dreambert told them, "Right, we have little choice now."

Starlow shouted, "Then get back here and let's get searching!"

After returning to the real world, the Elemental Friends had a little trouble getting the parts. Eventually, they found the Jelly Sheets. However, a group of Fly Guy Rs steal it. As they gave chase, they went on the path towards Blimport. Upon getting there, they fight the Fly Guys Rs and get the Jelly Sheets back.

Luigi joked, "I wonder if they are really made of jelly."

Violet added, joking, "If they are, I wonder where the peanut butter is..."

Starlow stated, "There's a better time for jokes."

Mario replied, "I thought it was funny."

Prince Dreambert responded, "Enough chatting, let's get back on track."

After collecting the necessary parts, the Elemental Friends headed to Wakeport and run into Popple again, who is trying to steal from Pi'illoper's, a Pi'illo artifact collector, collection room. The heroes follow Popple to a sealed-off area full of ruins. Popple mistakes a Wiggler called Wiggly for a security guard. He tries to trick the heroes into helping him fight Wiggly, but none of them fall for it.

After defeating Popple, he insults Wiggly again, getting chased, and claiming he's had enough of the island.

Violet groaned, "This day just keeps getting weirder..."

Luigi stated, "Oh yeah, it is..."

Mario replied, "Something tells me that isn't the last we saw of him."

Starlow responded, "Probably won't be."

Prince Dreambert told them, "Well, now that is over with, let's get moving."

Everyone nodded as they started to head towards their next location.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Since I got two days off, guess who's updating her fanfictions that need to be updated and finished? That's right, me! It's been too freaking long and we really needed the updates. So I'm going to continue to chug along here and get to the next chapter! Alright then, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Mario Manfredi here. Looks like Luigi, Violet, and I are going through some trouble again. We had planned to go on vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and the Toads to Pi'illo Island but things start getting crazy! Reminds me of what happened on Isle Defino... (AU of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.)

After awhile; Mario, Luigi, and Violet find the Pi'illoper who takes them to his prize possession, Bedsmith, who is trapped in a Nightmare Chunk.

The Pi'illoper asked, "Can you free him?"

Mario answered, "You bet we can!"

Violet looked at her boyfriend and saw that he was barely standing up.

She stated, "Hold on, Luigi is looking pretty beaten up."

Starlow replied, "It's all of this Dream World jumping in we've been doing."

Prince Dreambert added, "For some strange reason, it's taking more of him than I thought. You want to stop, Luigi?"

Luigi shook his head and responded, "No. I don't want to stop. I want to help and I can't help if I'm sitting on the sidelines. I have a score to settle with Bowser..."

Mario looked at his baby brother and studied him. Luigi was a wreck. The scars and wounds, even though covered up by his clothing, some of his shirt was shredded, showing a lot of scars. Some of them were new. Mario gulped as he studied Luigi further. The green clad ghost hunter looked like he was ready to faint at any minute and there were blood stains and practically every inch of his clothes. It was oblivious to everyone, even Mario, that Luigi should not go on _._ He had been through quite a lot as of late and having him continue would mean putting him on the borderline of death.

Mario thought, _'But he's been to the Underwhere and back a few times, once quite literally. I know what he's capable of. Violet knows it too but she's only concerned about his health. For good reason too. Luigi did lose Mr. L cause of this. Even though Mr. L was starting to act like Luigi, poor Luigi didn't want it this. He wanted to know more about Mr. L.'_

Mario turned to Violet and finally said, "Let him do this, Violet. It's quite obvious that he's not going to stop now."

Luigi looked at Mario, totally surprised. Violet did the same. Although they both had different reasons for looking at Mario that way, it was quite obvious things were bound to get interesting. After awhile, they were in the Dream World, they found the Nightmare Chunk...and the guardian holding it.

Violet breathed, "What the heck...?"

Prince Dreambert stated, "He's creating a giant robot!"

Dreamy Luigi started to coward in fear and yelled, _"MALLEO! Vi!"_

In an instant, Dreamy Luigi turned into a giant once more. Mario and Violet were ready as was Dreamy Luigi. They started to battle Earthwake and towards the end, Dreamy Luigi was hurt yet again. And he started to bleed in the real world, freaking out Starlow.

Starlow yelped, "Oh no, Luigi!"

After beating Earthwake and breaking the nightmare chunk, Bedsmith is more than happy to help. However, the group is more worried about Luigi. The green clad ghost hunter insists that he is alright and agrees to go with the others to Bedsmith's workshop in Somnom Woods to build the Ultibed. Mario, Violet, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert are unsure about this since they know much Luigi is hurt.

"We're going, guys," the green clad plumber told them.

"But Luigi," the purple clad ice wielder started to protest.

"He's right, we have to keep moving," the red clad plumber interrupted.

"If you say so, Mario," the star sprite replied.

"Let's go then," the prince of the Pi'illo's said.

After arriving in Somnom Woods, Bedsmith makes the Ultibed. Afterwards; Mario, Luigi, Violet, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert to find the Zeekeeper they would have to sleep in the temple in Somnom Woods. To reach the temple, the five of them have to free the Pi'illo Masters which hold the keys to reaching the temple. Mario, Luigi, and Violet manage to save all six of the Pi'illo Masters and are able to continue towards the temple. Unfortunately, upon reaching the ideal spot for the Ultibed to be slept on, the temple's defence system releases the guardian, Pi'illodium, who then attacks the Bros.

Starlow blurted out, "Oh dear!"

Prince Dreambert stated, "This isn't good!

Mario yelled, "Move and into battle!"

Luigi replied, "Right bro!"

Violet added, "Got it Mario!"

After defeating the guardian; Mario, Luigi, and Violet place the Ultibed into position. With that, Mario, Dreamy Luigi, and Violet enters Dreamy Somnom Woods to find the Zeekeeper. Climbing up the large tree towards where the Zeekeeper sleeps; Mario, Dreamy Luigi, and Violet make it to the top. That's where they find a large rainbow egg - known as the Zee Egg - of which Mario smashes, releasing the Zeekeeper who instantly attacks them. Due to the giant form of the Zeekeeper and how scared Dreamy Luigi was, it triggered another Giant Luigi battle. Yet again in battle, Dreamy Luigi gets hurt but this time, he managed to hide it quite well.

"Prince Dreambert, what are you doing with these humans," the Zeekeeper questioned.

"They are here, helping me free the Pi'illos," Prince Dreambert explained.

"We want to help," Mario stated.

 _"And we have our own situation,"_ Dreamy Luigi added.

"A rather bad one at that," Violet responded.

Upon hearing the dire situation, the Zeekeeper reluctantly agrees to help. He takes Mario and Violet out of the Dream World and then proceeds to scope out Neo Bowser Castle. Once doing so, he returns near the forest entrance, awaiting the heroes to shatter the barrier. Once they board the Zeekeeper and he flies near the castle, he unleashes the Wakebeam upon the castle, shattering the barrier and causing the castle to plummet in an empty area slightly to the north of where the forest entrance is, right between Mt. Pajamaja and Somnom Woods. The Zeekeeper lands with the heroes and then rests.

"This is it," Starlow told them.

"Let us get this started," Prince Dreambert replied.

With a nod, the Elemental Friends started to head into the castle...

...

_Wishmaker1028: Phew, got this chapter done and I'm happy to announce that there will be 21 chapters in this story. Which means we are three chapters away from finishing. Took us awhile but this fanfiction deserves its ending after me being gone for so long. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Mario Manfredi here. Looks like Luigi, Violet, and I are going through some trouble again. We had planned to go on vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and the Toads to Pi'illo Island but things start getting crazy! Reminds me of what happened on Isle Defino... (AU of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.)

Upon infiltrating Neo Bowser Castle, Kamek casts a spell on the rooms and passages, making it harder for Mario, Luigi, Violet, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert to navigate the castle. Upon doing so, Kamek and Antasma flee into the Dream World and the heroes follow suit and are able to chase after the duo into Dreamy Neo Bowser Castle. After hunting down Kamek, they do battle with him, however Kamek exits the battle midway in order to flee to another Dream World, releasing the spell on the areas in Neo Bowser Castle and leaving.

Starlow cursed, "Damn it!"

Prince Dreambert groaned, "Figures! We had him!"

Mario stated, "We have to go after him!"

Dreamy Luigi replied, _"Go, I'll meet you guys in the next Dream World!"_

Violet kissed his cheek and responded, "I love you, Luigi James Manfredi."

As they left, Dreamy Luigi thought, _'I love you too, Violet Jasmine Calico. And hopefully you can be my wife soon...'_ Back in the real world, our heroes followed Kamek as they re-entered Neo Bowser Castle, proceeding further. Meanwhile, upon Bowser stating his desire to conquer the world now, Antasma suggests Bowser sleeps due to his potential dream energy being raw and powerful. Bowser agrees to this line of logic, and goes along with the suggestion. Mario, Luigi, and Violet eventually find Kamek who casts a similar spell as before on to the nearby rooms. Antasma appears and once again opens the Dream Portal, Mario and Violet entering again.

Starlow commented, "There they go again."

Prince Dreambert stated, "Hopefully they can find Kamek."

Mario replied, "Don't worry, we will."

Dreamy Luigi responded, _"That we will."_

Violet said, "Then let's get going!"

With that, they headed into the Dream World and eventually found Kamek, battling him. Deep into battle, Kamek once again exits the duel along with the Dream World, heading deeper into the castle yet again, causing them to follow. Mario, Dreamy Luigi, and Violet quickly catch up to Kamek, startling him as he was in the middle of muddling up the rooms. He flees through another Dream Portal but is caught and defeated. Mario and Violet return to the real world where the battered Kamek decides to use the rest of his magic to assist Bowser, and disappears.

Violet swore, "Damn it!"

Luigi added, "Crap, now what?"

Mario stated, "We have to keep moving, its our only option right now."

Starlow replied, "Mario is right, we have to keep moving."

Prince Dreambert responded, "Then let's move."

Just like that, they started their climb yet again but are stopped by several intense flames being shot out of three Dream Worlds, and then realize they must enter each of the Dream Worlds and stop whatever is causing the flames. Upon succeeding; Mario, Luigi, and Violet enter the doorway at the end to find Bowser sleeping on Antasma as a pillow with a barrier protecting him. Prince Dreambert states that the strange purple vines they've seen everywhere throughout the castle are what powers the building, and that they originate from Antasma. Luigi suggests they enter Bowser's Dream World, Prince Dreambert realizing they could try what they did with Big Massif with Bowser.

Starlow commented, "It is worth a try."

Luigi stated, "I'm ready."

Mario replied, "As are we."

Violet responded, "Let's do this."

Prince Dreambert nodded and said, "Right."

With that, Prince Dreambert connects himself to the vines as pillow form and Luigi sleeps on him. Mario and Violet jumped into the Dream World once more to stop Bowser and Antasma. After traversing the Dream World, the Elemental Friends soon come across Bowser, who spots them and starts inhaling the area around him, growing in size. Bowser then jumps off the ground and into a pit in what seems to be a fatal fall.

Dreamy Luigi asked, _"Did he just do what I think he did?"_

Violet answered, a bit confused, "Yes..."

Mario told them, "This could be a trick, let's take a look."

Violet and Dreamy Luigi nodded as they run over to where Bowser jumped, and look down in the pit. They see no sign of Bowser and assume he's been dealt with.

Starlow shouted, "So what's going on?"

Prince Dreambert stated, "I believe Bowser did himself in."

Mario whispered, "You don't know Bowser like we do..."

...

-Flashback-

_It had been a rather interesting 'vacation' for Mario. He had gone to Island Defino with Peach, Toadsworth, and some of her staff. He had left Luigi behind back at home. He felt bad about it but just when he was about to relax, he had been framed for some graffiti work that was appearing all over the island, even though they had literally just arrived. After acquiring F.L.U.D.D., Mario went on a mission to clean the island and saving the Shine Sprites. After a little bit, he met Shadow Mario - who was Bowser Jr._

_Bowser Jr. declared, "I won't let you take Mama Peach away!"_

_Peach blurted out, "Mama? I'm YOUR Mama?"_

_Mario whispered, "I can bet any money that Bowser put him up to this..."_

_F.L.U.D.D replied, "Probably."_

-End of Flashback-

...

The red capped plumber knew of the Koopa King's tricks. The green capped ghost hunter and the purple clad ice wielder knew it too, as they stood in total silence, waiting for...well...anything.

Violet added, "I think we're in massive trouble."

Starlow commented, "Well, at least things can't get any worse..."

Just as she said that, the earth started to shake.

Prince Dreambert stated, "I think you are wrong about that!"

Just as the prince of Pi'illos said that; Mario, Dreamy Luigi, and Violet knocked back by a Giant Bowser wrecking the place up, clearly unharmed from the fatal fall.

Dreamy Luigi screamed, scared, _"V - very wrong!"_

...

_Wishmaker1028: Might have been a short chapter but we get it done! I hope you guys enjoyed this! I hope to finish this soon before I get distracted yet again... Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Mario Manfredi here. Looks like Luigi, Violet, and I are going through some trouble again. We had planned to go on vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and the Toads to Pi'illo Island but things start getting crazy! Reminds me of what happened on Isle Defino... (AU of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.)

As Giant Bowser hovered over them, Dreamy Luigi signals Mario and Violet that they're going to do what they normally do in this situation, a Giant Battle.

Dreamy Luigi asked, _"Are you guys ready?"_

Violet answered, "As we'll ever be!"

Mario added, "Let's do this!"

Prince Dreambert shouted, "Do it, Starlow!"

Starlow responded, "I have! Good luck, guys!"

As Dreamy Luigi turned into a giant, he got his green electricity ready, causing his hands to glow of amazing green power. Mario activated his red fire ready too, causing his hands to glow of amazing red power. Violet activated her purple (really violet) ice ready as well, causing her hands to glow of amazing purple power.

Giant Bowser yelled, _"You three are finally going down!"_

Dreamy Luigi replied, _"You wish!"_

Mario added, "Bring it!"

Violet stated, "We're gonna smack you down!"

With that, the battle started and each attack was more powerful than the last. Mario and Violet were strong but Giant Dreamy Luigi was stronger. However, during one spot of the battle, Giant Bowser slashed Giant Dreamy Luigi with his sharp claws.

Mario and Violet cried out, "Weegie!"

Giant Bowser shouted, _"Gotcha now!"_

Giant Dreamy Luigi gathered all of his strength and yelled, _"Not yet! This is for Mr. L!"_

As soon as he said that, Giant Dreamy Luigi delivered a power Thunder Punch, knocking out the Koopa King. When Mario and Violet leave the Dream World, they went after the evil duo. That's when they discover that Bowser was planning to double-cross Antasma all along. Antasma reveals he had made a wish on the Dream Stone for the ability to create Dream Portals at some point, and flees from Bowser through one. Bowser, meanwhile, flees with a Paratroopa holding Princess Peach. Prince Dreambert decides to fight Antasma just as he did centuries ago, and loses.

Starlow blurted out, worried, "Dreambert!"

Mario stated, "Allow us to take care of him!"

Luigi - who was holding his right arm, replied, "Yes, let me open the Dream Portal."

Prince Dreambert weakly responded, "Sounds fine to me..."

Violet told them, "Then let's do this!"

With that, Mario and Violet jump into the Dream Portal. Dreamy Luigi and a barely conscious Prince Dreambert join in the fight to assist. Starlow is worried about her friends, Dreambert in particular. After Mario, Dreamy Luigi, and Violet defeat Antasma for good, they leave the Dream World, knowing they still have Bowser to take care of. Narrowly avoiding Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk's Bob-omb attacks; Mario, Luigi, Violet, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert make it to the castle balcony, where Bowser and Peach await. Bowser boasts about the power he now has, with the Dream Stone and Peach in hand.

Mario commented, "You won't have those for long!"

Luigi added, "You got that right!"

Violet stated, "You might as well give up now!"

Prince Dreambert weakly added, "Cause we will defeat you!"

Starlow and Peach said, in unison, "So take this!"

Suddenly, Peach and Starlow activate their wish power and at the request of Prince Dreambert, destroy the Dream Stone. Bowser is initially shocked about this.

But then Bowser screams in rage, "NOT YET!"

At that moment, Bowser inhales the Dream Stone's pieces and becomes a form known only as Dreamy Bowser. Mario, Luigi, and Violet engage battle with him, and upon winning, knock him flying into the sky. Suddenly, without the Dream Stone to maintain it, the castle begins to crumble, but the Zeekeeper gives Mario and friends a lift back to Pi'illo Castle just in time.

Peach breathed a sigh of relief as she commented, "Thank goodness..."

Mario said, "Thanks, Zeekeeper!"

Zeekeeper replied, "Your welcome."

Luigi breathed, "W - we did it..."

Violet stated, "Yeah, that we did."

Prince Dreambert told them, "Though the journey was long, we finally accomplished what we needed to do."

Starlow told him, "Thankfully."

...

As soon as they returned, Toadsworth was so relieved to see the princess. Prince Dreambert presents the Zeekeeper with the Dream Stone's essence extracted from Bowser's body, hoping to get it repaired. He does so, but it becomes the Dream Coin, which spouts infinite coins, instead. The Zeekeeper explains that he made it this way because simply having the power to grant all wishes is too risky, and it's more intuitive to _"buy"_ one's wishes. Prince Dreambert, seemingly shocked at what Zeekeeper was doing, pouts at the sight of the concoction, but Broque Monsieur says it'd be a great attraction...

...

Meanwhile, Bowser and his minions are desperately trying to escape the island in the Koopa Clown Car, and Bowser announces he will come back for revenge, finally remembering Luigi's name. They are then showered in coins from the Dream Coin, Private Goomp and Sergeant Guy rock the Koopa clown car so much, trying to get coins, that it falls into the ocean....

...

As our heroes are about to celebrate, Luigi faints from the amount of damage done to him in the final fight.

Everyone cried out, "LUIGI!"

...

_Wishmaker1028: Oh no, Luigi! Will he be okay after all of this? There's only one way to find out! You stay tune for our final chapter! So, without further adieu, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Mario Manfredi here. Looks like Luigi, Violet, and I are going through some trouble again. We had planned to go on vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and the Toads to Pi'illo Island but things start getting crazy! Reminds me of what happened on Isle Defino... (AU of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.)

Mario was seriously worried about Luigi - who was still in the infirmary after collapsing. Violet refused to leave his side, his health had been so unstable. Ever since Mr. L had been killed, Luigi's health had been slowly drained. With each trip to the dream world, Luigi's health went down a bit. Though the others caught on to what was going on with Luigi, the green clad ghost hunter insisted on helping. The death of Mr. L had taken its toll and no one knew if Luigi was going to make it. Though Mario was worried about his baby twin brother, he had a feeling that he was going to pull through.

Peach thought it was wishful thinking on Mario's part, though she hoped that he was right. They didn't need anymore blood split because of anything evil. Starlow stayed with Prince Dreambert, who were also worried about Luigi but not as much as everyone else.

Prince Dreambert whispered, "The Purity Heart... Before Mr. L was killed, he told me to tell the others that the Purity Heart still lives."

Starlow wondered, "I wonder what he meant by that... No one has even given us an explanation to Mr. L."

A voice commented, "Then allow, um, me to fill in the blanks."

Prince Dreambert and Starlow looked behind them and saw a woman standing there. She had pink hair in a neat bun, yellow glasses over her eyes, wearing a light gray shirt, a black skirt, and black leggings.

The Star Sprite asked, "Who are you?"

Nastasia answered, "Yeah, um, my name is Nastasia. I, um, happen to be a former minion of Count Bleck's."

The prince blurted out, "Mr. L said the same thing!"

Nastasia stated, "Well, um, that is true. He was a, um, former minion too."

Starlow questioned, "But who was he?"

Prince Dreambert asked, "And why was he in the dream world?"

Nastasia explained, "He was, um, Luigi's evil alter ego. He was, um, created by me after I brainwashed Luigi to, um, serve Count Bleck."

Starlow blurted out, "WHAT?!"

Prince Dreambert told her, "Let her finish. Go ahead, Nastasia."

The former assistant nodded and as she explained what happened, Mario had gone with Peach to see Luigi and Violet. Violet had fallen asleep alongside of Luigi. The youngest Manfredi twin looked horrible. His skin was whiter than Violet's, his hair was all greasy and messy, and he looked like had been bruised til the cows came home. He was asleep alongside of her, breathing heavily. Luigi woke up, gasping. Violet woke up, instantly.

"Luigi," she asked, worried.

He looked at her, his sapphire eyes looking drained.

"Violet," he breathed.

"We're here too," Peach told him.

"Yeah, Weegie," Mario added, making his presence known.

Mario had never seen his baby twin brother looking so terrible. It was heartbreaking to see. Yet somehow, Luigi managed a smile.

Luigi breathed, "I'm glad you are all here."

Mario stated, "We will always be there for you, baby bro."

Peach replied, "We are your friends, after all."

Violet added, kissing his forehead, "And we love you."

The green clad ghost hunter smiled as he weakly caressed Violet's cheek. Violet was near tears, knowing that Luigi would die soon. Mario and Peach were also choking back tears, trying not to cry. Finally, Luigi brought out the box that he had carried all of this time and showed it to Violet. She gasped as he opened it to show the engagement ring, tears now rolling down her face as she looked at the fragile Luigi.

Luigi weakly asked, "Violet Jasmine Calico, though I am dying, I want you to be mine even in death. Will you marry me?"

Violet answered, crying, "Of course I will, Luigi James Manfredi."

The purple clad ice wilder put on the ring - since Luigi was too weak to do it - as she kissed her beloved green clad ghost hunter softly, tears rolling down her face. Peach did the same as Mario refused to cry. When Violet broke the kiss, Luigi gave her a smile as he rolled his eyes back and slowly died. Violet started to cry even more, now heartbroken. That did it for Mario, he started to cry, gripping his beloved Peach.

"LUIGI," Mario yelled, like he did on that first mansion night.

"H - he's gone," Peach choked out.

As Violet cried, she hung onto Luigi - though his body was limp now. Mario placed his hand on her shoulder and suddenly, a rainbow light surrounded all four of them, even the dead Luigi. It formed into the shape of a heart as Prince Dreambert, Nastasia, and Starlow ran into Luigi's room. They all saw the heart shape around the four heroes, as well as the rainbow light.

Starlow started to ask, "Is that..."

Prince Dreambert stated, "It has to be!"

Nastasia blurted out, "It's the, um, Purity Heart!"

All four heroes asked, in a surprised unison, "We have the power of the Purity Heart?"

At that moment, their bodies all started to glow a rainbow light as it drained out of them, one by one before finally reaching Luigi. His left half had the rainbow light as the right side had nothing at all. The right side of Luigi's limp body filled with rainbow light, as if by magic. Suddenly, the light went away and Luigi gasped in air, filled with life.

"Luigi," everyone gushed.

Violet kissed him, hard as everyone else hugged him. Luigi never felt so much love. In the Underwhere, Mr. L was watching them, since Queen Jaydes was missing and the Underwhere had been looking for her for weeks. The Green Thunder knew that he was going to see them, his friends, again but not until Luigi had some decent rest.

Mr. L seemed to smiled genuinely seeing this and commented, **"Well, Luigi. You finally got everything you wanted. I just wish that one day, Mario realizes that you are just much as of a hero like him."**

...

A few days later, our heroes left Pi'illo Island - leaving Prince Dreambert and Starlow behind. Peach still couldn't believe that Starlow was dating Prince Dreambert. She still couldn't believe that Luigi was engaged to Violet! _'When the Underwhere is Mario going to propose,'_ she thought, annoyed. Mario saw Peach's face and knew that she was pissed that he hadn't proposed. _'Weegie first,'_ he thought, looking at his baby brother, who was holding Violet.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Dun, dun, dun. Ending and dramatic music! Will Mario ever propose to Peach? Time can only tell... Don't forget to stick around for 'United We Stand', coming after I get a few things done! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
